DROUGHT WATER CRISIS
by HamPerS Reikan
Summary: Gomen, discontinued!
1. Chapter 1

Yo, minna! Jumpa lagi dengan Reikan si Author nista!

Entah apa yang ada di pikran author sehingga akhirnya menghasilkan fic nista yang garing, gaje dan abstrak ini. Yang pastinya si Author lagi stress dan frustasi. Jadi harap maklum dengan fic hasil olah pikir orang yang lagi gila, bahkan ngebuat fic ini Author nyaris gak berpikir.

Satu hal yang Author minta, kalau readers-san sudi, bacalah fic nista ini! Haha

WARNING: Fic ini mengandung unsure Gajeness, Garingness, Ancur, sangat OoC, timeline suka-suka Author, EYD suka-suka Author, Alur cepat, misstypo (s), Aneh, Nista, Abal dan sejenisnya.

Segera matikan layar monitor computer anda jika telah muncul gejala ingin muntah ataupun ingin bunuh diri ataupun Author setelah baca fic ini.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Inspirasi: Ide nista sang Author dan Manga Naruto chapter-chapter yg membahas sewaktu Naruto selesai mengalahkan Nagato.

Genre: HUMOR & PARODY

Rate: bingung nentuinnya, entah K+, T, atau bahkan M. tapi T aja deh.

Disclaimer: Kalau Naruto punya Reikan yg pastinya tuh komik gak akan laris kaya' sekarang. Jadi Naruto punya Masashi Kisihimoto-sensei.

Oke selamat menikmati hidangan fic ini, atas kejelekan, kenistaan dan kehancuran fic ini, Reikan-kun sebagai Author meminta maaf.

Happy reading!

…..

**DROUGHT WATER CRISIS**

.**  
**

Nun jauh disana, di negeri yg suram dimana angin berhembus dengan kencang menerjang lekuk padang pasir. Sunagakure. Negeri yg tandus yg saking tandusnya para penduduknya menjadikan air sebagai komoditi utama. Tak pelak keputusan untuk bekerja sama dengan desa air, mizugakure, menjadi satu-satunya pilihan terakhir supaya suplay air yg dibutuhkan para penduduk dapat terpenuhi walau dengan jumlah yg terbatas. Kenapa terbatas? Tentu saja karena jarak diantara dua desa ini sangat jauh, jadi masih mendingan terbatas daripada tidak ada sama sekali.

Seringkali para penduduk Suna merasa iri dengan mizugakure ataupun konohagakure yg berlimpah air-kalau lagi banjir, haha-.

"Kazekage-sama," panggil seorang pria yg terobsesi sekali menjadi batman dilihat dari pakaiannya yang serba hitam dan pemakaian topeng di wajahnya, bahkan kalau kita perhatikan sebenarnya yang diwajahnya itu bukanlah topeng melainkan tato asli suku Indian. Dialah batman Indian dari sunagakure, Kankuro.

"Ada apa, Kankuro?" Tanya pria bertato cinta di dahinya yg sedang bersantai duduk di kursi empuk kazekage.

"Keperluan air di Suna semakin mendesak, jika terus dibiarkan seperti ini maka kekeringan ini akan terus berkelanjutan dan akan menewaskan banyak penduduk yg mati kehausan, belum lagi akan memunculkan bencana _elnino_," ucap sang kankuro.

"Lo kira ni desa punya hutan segede apa sampe-sampe ada _elnino _segala? Kita gak punya hutan sama sekali bung!" bantah si kazekage kelima ini.

"Oh, iya kita gak punya hutan ya? Hehe, " tawa Kankuro.

"Iya kita emang gak punya hutan, yang kita punya sih orang utan," sindir Panda-eh maaf, Gaara- sambil menunjuk ke arah Kankuro.

"Eh, lo biadab bener jadi adek ya, pake ngatain kakak kandung lo sendiri jadi orang utan!" gusar Kankuro.

"Hahaha, gomen ne, Aniki ," ucap Gaara.

"Iya deh, gue maafin. Kembali ke laptop, eh maksudnya ke topik hidayat, eh salah lagi maksudnya ke topik pembicaraan. Nyawa penduduk Suna benar-benar terancam karena krisis air ini," tutur Pria berpakaian gelap ini.

"Alah, kan yang mati itu warga desa bukan kita. Jadi mengapa kita yang jadi ribet sih?" ujar sang kazekage bermata panda ini tanpa rasa dosa menyelimuti lubuk hatinya yang paling dangkal.

"Ya, lo harus tanggung jawab dong, kan lo yang jadi kazekage-nya!" celetuk Kankuro.

"Eh, iya gue lupa." Ucap pria tak berperikehewanan ini *ya iyalah gak berperikehewanan, emangnya gaara binatang apa!*

"Terus apa tindakanmu, Kazekage-sama," ucap Kankuro mendadak ngomong sopan lagi pada adik bungsunya tersebut.

"Tadi, gue udah nelpon orang AQUA," tutur Gaara.

"AQUA?" Tanya Kankuro tak mengerti.

"Lo gak pernah nonton tv ya? Kan ada program Aqua 1 liter tuk 10 liter air bersih untuk masa depan. Jadi ntar sumber air sudekat, beta sonde pernah terlambat lagi." Cerocos Gaara sambil niruin kata-kata bintang iklan Aqua.

"Ooh, itu sih gue tahu. Tapi masalahnya yang jadi direktur di AQUA kan si Kakuzu!" kata Kankuro.

"Loh, udah ganti ya? Gue kira masih Nurdin Halid yg jadi direktur disana. Nurdin gak kepilih jadi direktur lagi ya? Oh, Nurdin betapa malang nasibmu nak," celetuk Gaara.

"Nih orang udah gila kali ya? Nurdin kan udah dituntut mundur jadi secara terpaksa dia harus merelakan jabatannya." Ujar Kankuro. *Author Cuma bisa berkata: "Woy, sadar! Sejak kapan Nurdin jadi direktur AQUA! Yang ada mah P%SI!"* *author ditimpuk pake bata*

"Eh, iya iya kok kita malah ngelantur sih? Author udah marah-marah tuh!" ucap Gaara sambil nunjuk ke Author sarap yg sedang frustasi.

"Iya iya, elo sih yang ngawur duluan." Sergah Kankuro.

"Oh, iya emangnya kenapa kalau yg jadi direktur AQUA si Kakuzu?" Tanya Gaara yg rada blo'on.

"Nih orang ketinggalan berita nih sampai-sampai gak tahu kalau Kakuzu itu orang paling elit sedunia ninja! Jangankan mau ngebantuin kita, ngebantuin organisasi nistanya sendiri-akatsuki- aja dia gak mau, liat aja tuh akatsuki udah kayak gembel semua." Jelas Kankuro.

"Oooh…" ujar Gaara ber-ooh ria. "Lalu apa yg mesti kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Yah, mana gue tahu, yang Kazekage kan elo!" seru Kankuro yg sepertinya udah kehilangan kesabarannya menghadapi adiknya yang kelewat blo'on itu.

Setelah berpikir 2 tahun, eh salah maksudnya 2 menit lebih 59 detik, akhirnya Gaara mendapatkan cahaya bohlam *baca: ide* di kepalanya.

"Segera beritahu keempat desa ninja yang lain, kita akan melakukan pertemuan Lima Kage!" Instruksi Gaara pada kakak ternistanya, yakni Kankuro.

"Siap Kazekage-sama!" seru Kankuro layaknya seorang serdadu militer yg baru diberi perintah oleh komandannya.

.

##########

.

Disuatu tempat yang berbeda jauh keadaannya dengan Suna, tempat yang rindang yang penuh dengan pepohonan dan dedaunan sehingga sampah dedaunan selalu bertebaran di pelosok desa ini. Disini, di desa ninja daun, konohagakure.

"Oi, Naruto! Selamat ya lo udah berhasil ngalahin si mesum Pein yg udah berbuat kerusakan di Konoha dengan mencuri skrip asli novel Icha-Icha edisi rahasia Jiraiya. Bahkan si mesum itu udah ngebunuh novelis mesum kenamaan Konoha itu," ucap seorang bapak-bapak mesum bertopeng bernama Kakashi, sambil nyalamin pemuda berambut durian, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Oh iya sama-sama Kakashi-Sensei! Kita berduka atas meninggalnya novelis mesum terbaik yang pernah ada di negeri ini berkat ulah biadab fans-nya yang gak sabaran pengen liat karya rahasia sang novelis mesum." Ujar Naruto.

"Iya…" ucap Kakashi sedih.

"Hei, gak usah sedih dong sensei! Malu masa' udah tua masih cengeng!" kata Naruto.

"Eh, iya iya." Ujar Kakashi sambil menyeka air mata yang telah membasahi topengnya. Kakashi memang sedikit tidak mampu membendung kesedihan yg teramat dalam tersebut. Namun ia pikir bukan ia saja yang sedih, buktinya semua fans Jiraiya hampir selalu menangis mengingat kematian sang Novelis hebat itu. Bahkan menurut kabarnya, seorang pemuda berwajah kakek-kakek -karena keriput diwajahnya- bernama Itachi sampai nangis darah mengingat kematian Jiraiya. Kalau tidak percaya lihat saja Itachi selalu mengeluarkan air mata darah dari mata sharingan-nya itu.

"Hahaha oh iya, ini salah satu karya terakhir Sannin mesum sebelum beliau wafat," ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan sebuah novel dewasa bercover vulgar karena menampilkan foto telanjangnya seekor kuda .*loh?*

"Arigatou, naruto-kun!" ucap Kakashi sambil berniat untuk memeluk Naruto yg baik hati itu.

"Sama-sama sensei! Hiiiiiiii!" ujar Naruto sambil teriak dan lari terbirit-birit ngeliat ada bapak-bapak maho yang mau meluk dia,' ih amit-amit dah' , gerutu naruto dalam hati.

"Murid kesayanganku memang baik hati." Ujar Kakashi. "Osh, sekarang waktunya ngebaca novel best seller ini!" ucap kakashi sambil nosebleed, tapi tidak ada yang tau kalau dia lagi nosebleed karena topengnya telah menutupi nosebleed-nya itu. Ya, memang itulah salah satu alasan mengapa Kakashi memakai topeng selain untuk menyembunyikan wajah buruk rupanya.

.

##########

.

Kembali lagi ke desa pasir, Sunagakure. Dimana seorang kankuro tengah mencoba mengutak-atik handphone jadul miliknya.

"Duh, kok mau nelpon gak nyambung-nyambung ya?" keluh Kankuro.

"Mau nelpon siapa lo? Cewe' lo?" Tanya seorang gadis berdaster dengan rambut kuning berkepang empat bernama Temari yang tidak lain tidak bukan tidak bohong dan tidak salah lagi adalah kakak kandung dari Kankuro.

"Ya bukanlah, orang gue mau nelpon para kage buat nentuin jadwal pertemuan Lima Kage yang diusulkan Gaara kok." Jawab Kankuro.

"Ooh, udah bisa gue tebak, lagian mana ada cewe' yg sudi ditelpon ama lo!" cibir Temari kejam.

"Yee pakai ngatain adek sendiri pula lagi, dasar elo ama Gaara emang gak ada bedanya! Suka ngatain gue! Hiks…" ucap Kankuro sambil nangis Bombay.

"Hehehe kakak Cuma bercanda kok adikku sayang, perkataan kakak tadi jangan dimasukkan kehati ya, gak enak soalnya mendingan masukkan ke jantung aja. Hehe jangan nangis dong." Bujuk Temari.

"Huh!" desis Kankuro.

"Hahaha, udah siap lo nelpon para kage nya?" Tanya Temari.

"Ya belum lah, udah gue coba nelpon daritadi tapi gak nyambung-nyambung!" gerutu Kankuro.

"Kok gak nyambung?" Tanya Temari heran.

"Meneketehe." Jawab Kankuro.

"Sini coba gue lihat!" seru Temari.

Temari kemudian mengutak-atik handphone jadul milik adiknya itu dan ia pun mencoba untuk menelpon, tapi tetap tidak nyambung. Dan akhirnya ia menemukan penyebab nista mengapa tidak bisa nyambung.

"Oi, coba nih lihat sendiri!" ucap Temari pada adiknya.

"Lihat mana nih?" Tanya Kankuro.

"Coba lo cek pulsanya!" perintah Kankuro.

"Sisa pulsa yang anda miliki adalah 0,00001 ryo dan masa tenggang pengisian pulsanya telah lewat 2 tahun yang lalu." Ucap Kankuro lemas.

"Ckck, punya Handphone kok pulsanya gak pernah diisi selama 2 tahun." Sinis Temari.

"Maklum aja, namanya juga lagi hemat." Ucap Kankuro.

"Ckck, pantasan aja lo gak laku-laku! Pelit sih!" cibir Temari sambil melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan adik nistanya itu.

.

##########

.

Balik lagi ke Konoha, *Authornya demen bolak-balik* *Author digebukin readers*

"Yo, Sakura!" Sapa naruto pada seorang gadis berjidat lebar di hadapannya.

"Naruto?" ucap sakura bingung.

"Iya, ini aku Naruto!" ucap Naruto.

"Ooh, kau masih hidup rupanya, kukira kau sudah mati." Ketus Sakura. 'Huh, baru aja sedetik gue senang-senang karena ada kabar kalau si kumis kucing ini mati, eh sekarang dia malah tiba-tiba muncul. Huh!' gerutu inner Sakura.

"Kau tidak memelukku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Apa?"! kaget Sakura.

"Iya, dalam skenarionya kan kau memeluk aku yang baru pulang dari pertempuran mengalahkan Pein." Ucap Naruto.

'Oh, tidak skenarionya harus diubah! Gue harus kabur!' ucap inner Sakura lagi.

"Oh iya, Naruto aku harus cepat-cepat karena tadi disuruh beli persediaan obat di apotik konoha oleh Shizune-senpai, aku duluan ya!" ucap Sakura terburu-buru. Sakura langsung kabur.

"Huh, dia itu kenapa sih? Kok malah kabur? Ck, ya sudahlah." Gerutu Naruto.

Naruto lalu pergi ke gedung hokage yang baru saja dipugar untuk menemui sang Godaime Hokage, Tsunade.

Sesampainya di gedung hokage, Naruto langsung mendobrak masuk pintu, namun sial baginya karena pada saat yang sama pintu tiba-tiba dibuka oleh seseorang, alhasil Naruto langsung jatuh terjerembab dengan mulusnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun?" Tanya seorang gadis berbabi, yakni Shizune.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa! Sakit tahu! Oh tidak aku melihat taman-taman yang dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga yang indah! Aku menuju kesana! Surga!" teriak naruto ngawur.

"Hei, sadar Naruto! Jangan mati dulu! Ntar kalau naruto mati komik "Naruto" jadi tamat dong!" seru Shizune.

Akhirnya setelah diberi napas buatan oleh Tonton -seekor babi yg cantik milik Shizune ataupun Tsunade-, Naruto pun sadar dari pingsannya sambil muntah-muntah.

"Oh, tidak ciuman keduaku –yg pertama dengan sasuke- direbut oleh seekor babi! Tidak!" teriakan Naruto membahana ke seantero desa Konoha.

"Berisik!" teriak para warga konoha sambil nimpukin Naruto pakai batu.

Alhasil sang bocah Kyuubi pun terkapar seketika.

"Hei, Naruto bangun! Kok malah pingsan lagi?" seru Shizune.

Namun tak ada jawaban dari jenazah *belum mati oi!* Naruto.

"Atau kau mau diberi pernapasan buatan lagi oleh Tonton?" Tanya Shizune.

Dalam jarak waktu sepermili sekon Naruto langsung terbangun dengan pandangan jijik.

"Tidak, jangan lagi! Aku tak mau!" cetus Naruto.

"Hahaha," Shizune hanya tertawa melihat tampang konyol Naruto.

"Oh iya Shizune-senpai, dimana nenek Tsunade?" Tanya Naruto sesaat kemudian.

"Lihat aja di atas, beliau lagi tiduran habisnya gak enak badan." Jawab Shizune.

"Oh, baik arigatou!" ujar Naruto sambil ngacir ke lantai atas gedung hokage.

.

##########

.

Sesampainya di ruangan Tsunade, Naruto langsung menemui Godaime hokage tersebut untuk melaporkan hasil pertarungannya dengan Pein.

"Jadi kau menemui Pein yang asli?" Tanya Tsunade ketika Naruto selesai melaporkan hasil misinya.

"Ya, tentu saja." Jawab Naruto.

"Ceritakan padaku!" perintah Tsunade.

**Flashback**

"Jadi lo udah datang?" ucap Nagato, wujud sebenarnya dari keenam Pein yang baru saja dikalahkan Naruto.

"Ya, jadi lo yang namanya Nagato alias Pein ketujuh? Kok kurus amat? Lo penderita gizi buruk ya?" Tanya Naruto dengan tidak sopannya.

"Kurang ajar lo!" maki Konan sang putri origami bersiap untuk menyerang Naruto.

"Tahan seranganmu Konan!" perintah Pein.

"Jadi lo Konan Edogawa? Yg detektif cilik itu? Kok gak mirip ama yg di film ya?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan bodoh keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Nih orang pura-pura bodoh atau emang bener-bener kelewat bodoh sih?" rutuk Konan.

"Udah, tenang aja dia emang bodoh jadi gak usah ditanggapin." Ujar Nagato bijaksana.

"Oke, Nagato," ujar Konan pasrah.

"Kau membenciku? Kau ingin membalas dendam, bukan?" Tanya Nagato pada Naruto.

"Gue gak bisa maafin lo, gak akan pernah bisa." Ujar Naruto.

"Kau begitu mempercayai pak tua cabul itu, lalu apa yg kau inginkan sekarang?" Tanya Nagato.

"Gue ingin mendengar alasan mengapa lo membunuh Sannin mesum." Ujar Naruto.

"Ya, baiklah. Pada suatu hari yang cerah dimana burung berkicau dengan merdu-" panjang lebar Nagato menjelaskan prolog cerita.

"Gue serius!" potong Naruto.

"Hehehe maaf." Ucap Nagato.

"Semua yang terjadi ada di luar kendaliku. Aku tumbuh di keluarga yg amat sangat sederhana. Keluargaku tidak mampu memenuhi hasratku yang begitu besar akan buku. Ya, aku orang yang gemar membaca buku, namun karena untuk makan saja susah bagaimana untuk membeli buku? Oleh karena itu aku sering mencuri buku di toko, namun akibatnya pada suatu hari aku ketahuan dan ditangkap. Aku mencoba benrontak namun gagal. Syukurlah pada saat itu kedua orangtuaku datang untuk menyelamatkanku namun naas mereka berdua malah terbunuh." Nagato mulai bercerita.

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku bertemu salah seorang dari tiga Sannin legendaries Konoha yang juga merupakan salah satu penulis novel tersohor. Aku dibawah bimbingannya dalam latihan ninjutsu, taijutsu dan genjutsu. Namun sayangnya ia tidak pernah membiarkanku membaca hasil karyanya sampai ia pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan aku. Ia bilang aku masih terlalu kecil untuk membaca novel buatannya yang berkategori dewasa." Tukas Nagato.

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto (lagi).

"Setelah aku menjadi ninja yang hebat aku membaca novel-novel karyanya dan menjadi salah satu fans beratnya namun sayang ia tidak pernah menerbitkan novel yang dulu pernah ia buat saat masih melatihku. Aku lalu kecewa dan mencoba untuk merebutnya langsung, namun ia berontak jadi terpaksa kubunuh Jiraiya." Beber Nagato.

Naruto terdiam.

"Aku sudah menceritakan kisahku, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Nagato.

"Gue percaya terhadap apa yang Sannin mesum percayai. Gue juga pernah ngerasain perasaan yang sama dengan lo. Jadi gue gak akan ngebunuh lo." Ujar Naruto.

"Jadi kau inigin membaca edisi novel yang hilang itu juga?" Tanya Nagato penasaran.

"Ya, tapi gue udah berhasil mencuri novel edisi yang hilang tersebut jauh sebelum lo. Ini dia untuk lo." Ujar Naruto sambil memberikan sebuah novel karangan Jiraiya pada Nagato.

"Nagato… itu…" ujar Konan.

"Ya, ini dia novel yang selama ini kucari. Arigatou, Naruto…" ujar Nagato.

Nagato lalu membaca novel tersebut, dan nosebleed nya pun gak berhenti-henti.

"Nagato, kau kehilangan banyak darah karena nosebleed-mu!" ujar Konan.

"Hahaha lihat Konan, ini luar biasa, novel super mesum! Akhirnya aku selesai membacanya! Kalau sudah begini mati pun aku tidak akan menyesal. Terimakasih banyak Naruto." Ucap Nagato penuh haru.

"Sama-sama bro," jawab Naruto.

"Oke, sebagai hadiah untukmu aku akan menghidupkan kembali warga Konoha yang dulu kubunuh waktu invasi ke konoha walau dengan bayaran nyawaku sendiri." Ujar Nagato mantap.

"Arigatou."

Nagato lalu membuat beberapa segel tangan untuk melakukan jurus Gedo Rinne Tensei no Jutsu.

**End of flashback.**

"Ooh, jadi begitu ya?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Yah begitulah," jawab Naruto.

.

##########

.

"Yeah, akhirnya udah beli kartu sim handphone yang baru!" teriak Kankuro kegirangan.

"Oke gue coba menghubungi para Kage, deh." Tambahnya kemudian.

Ia lalu memencet beberapa nomor.

"Halo, Ramen Ichiraku disini. Ada yang anda ingin pesan?" ucap sebuah suara disana.

'Wah, busyet! Gue salah nomer!' batin Kankuro.

Dengan secepat kilat ia matikan sambungan telepon tersebut dan memulai memencet nomer baru.

"Halo, Akatsuki disini. Ada yang bisa kami bunuh?" terdengar lagi suara parau di telepon.

'Wah, ini apalagi nih! Psycho nih orang!' kembali Kankuro membatin sambil keringat dingin.

'Kali ini harus berhasil,' batinnya mencoba untuk meyakinkan diri untuk mengulang menghubungi para kage.

"Hallo! Naruto disini yo!" ucap sebuah suara cempreng disana. " Hei, Naruto jangan mengambil teleponku sembarangan!" sahut sebuah suara lain disana.

"Hallo Godaime Hokage disini. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucap suara tersebut.

Akhirnya Kankuro menjelaskan tentang rencana rapat itu di telpon. Tsunade lalu menyanggupinya dan berjanji akan mengirimkan utusannya ke rapat itu.

"Siapa yang akan nenek utus?" Tanya naruto penasaran setelah Tsunade menutup telepon tadi.

"Misi ini sangat berbahaya dan mungkin orang yang mengikutinya bisa kehilangan nyawanya, tapi aku masih terlalu muda untuk mati dan lagipula wanita dengan berwajah jelita sepertiku tidak cocok dengan misi ini, jadi ada seseorang yang kurekomendasikan untuk melakukan misi mengikuti pertemuan Lima Kage ini," jelas Tsunade sok cantik dan muda padahal umrnya kan udah 53 tahun, emang tuh orang gak sadar umur udah bau tanah gitu masih dibilang muda.

Naruto sweatdropped sesaat mendengar penjelasan Tsunade.

"Lalu siapa orang itu?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Si tua bangka Danzo. Kalau dia ikut misi ini maka kemungkinan dia mati adalah 95%. Ah, sengannya hatiku kalau kakek-kakek pembawa masalah itu mati. Kekeke," tawa jahat Tsunade membahana. "Aku akan memberi perintah kepada petinggi Negara Api untuk mengangkat Danzo menjadi hokage sementara dalam misi ini." Tambahnya.

'Nih nenek sihir kok bisa kepilih jadi Godaime hokage ya?' Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Oh, iya naruto aku mengutusmu sebagai mata-mata konoha dalam pertemuan itu, jadi nanti kau harus menyusul Danzo ya!" ungkap Tsunade.

"Menyusul kematiannya?" Tanya Naruto ketus.

"Itu sih tergantung ajalmu," celetuk Tsunade.

.

####################

**tbc**

**.**

**.**

Oi, minna! Gimana ficnya? Ancur? Nista? Garing? Gaje? Hahaha gomen karena fic ini terlalu nista.

Oh, iya rencananya sih Reikan mau bikin chapter kedua tentang pertemuan nista Lima Kage versi Author. Mau tau bagaimana nistanya pertemuan tersebut? Ada yang tertarik untuk baca chapter selanjutnya? Kalau tertarik silahkan review. Kalau reviewnya gak banyak chapter 2 gak jadi terbit deh, hahaha *maksa

Oh iya, bagi siapa saja yg ketawa sewaktu baca fic ini **WAJIB** **REVIEW! ** Hahaha, harus jujur loh!

Fic ini sendiri Reikan persembahkan buat kakak Reikan, Na-neechan yang pada hari ini 15 februari 2011 ulang tahun yg ke-21. Tanjoubi Omedetou Na-neechan!

And Happy maulid nabi!

Diakhiri dengan sebuah pantun yang author contek dari OVJ

_Disini gunung disana gunung_

_Di tengah-tengahnya ada Pulau Jawa_

_Author-nya bingung readers-nya bingung_

_Yang penting bisa ketawa_

Jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya: "Pertemuan Nista Lima Kage"!

Ja mata ne!


	2. Chapter 2: Pertemuan Nista Lima Kage 1

Yo, minna! Akhirnya chapter 2 "Pertemuan Nista Lima Kage part 1" selesai di-update!

Hayoo! Pada penasaran gak gimana kelanjutan cerita nista yang garing nan gaje ini?

Berhubung tingkat ke-stress-an author hampir mencapai titik kulminasi, maka harap maklum kalau ceritanya ngaco banget.

WARNING: Fic ini mengandung unsure Gajeness, Garingness, Ancur, sangat OoC, timeline suka-suka Author, EYD suka-suka Author, Alur cepat, misstypo (s), Aneh, Nista, Abal dan sejenisnya.

Segera matikan layar monitor computer anda jika telah muncul gejala ingin muntah ataupun ingin bunuh diri ataupun Author setelah baca fic ini.

Oke, Reikan mau ngucapin beribu terimakasih dulu nih buat readers baik yang login ataupun gak, yang udah mau review di chapter 1, moga amal pahala readers semua diterima ya dan sukses selalu

My special thanks for: **The Portal Transmission-19, Lady Spain, Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo, J-B, Black Bloody Rabbit, Randz Kitsu, Aikichi97, Author yg gak login, MiNNer3-kun, **dan **yukifalls-chan.**

Genre: HUMOR & PARODY

Rate: ya udah, karena ada temennya author yang protes kalau fic ini di-rate M, makanya rate-nya K+ atau T aja. Hehehe

Disclaimer: kalau aja Masashi Kishimoto-sensei mau mewariskan hak cipta NARUTO pada Reikan, dijamin deh komik NARUTO gak bakal laris lagi karena ceritanya terlalu nista bin gaje.

**don't like don't read!**

Oke selamat menikmati hidangan fic ini, atas kejelekan, kenistaan dan kehancuran fic ini, Reikan-kun sebagai Author meminta maaf.

Happy reading!

…..

**DROUGHT WATER CRISIS**** by HamPerS Reikan**

CHAPTER 2: **Pertemuan Nista Lima Kage Part 1**

######

"Oh, iya naruto aku mengutusmu sebagai mata-mata konoha dalam pertemuan itu, jadi nanti kau harus menyusul Danzo ya!" ungkap Tsunade.

"Menyusul kematiannya?" Tanya Naruto ketus.

"Itu sih tergantung ajalmu," celetuk Tsunade.

Cih, tampaknya petinggi Konoha telah salah memilih wanita kejam ini sebagai Godaime hokage.

"Aku akan mengutus Kakashi untuk membantumu dalam misi kali ini jadi jangan khawatir." Tambah Tsunade yang sepertinya sok tahu tentang apa yg dikhawatirkan Naruto.

"Bukan itu yang kukhawatirkan, Nek." Bantah Naruto.

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Tsunade tak mengerti.

"Perjalanan ke desa Samurai Besi sangat panjang dan butuh waktu berhari-hari untuk mencapai tujuan itu. Dan satu hal lagi, seluruh rute perjalanannya adalah hutan belantara. Jadi kami mau menginap dimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ooh, itu rupanya yang jadi masalah. Tenang saja aku juga akan mengutus Yamato sebagai vendor rumah dan furniture selama misi kali ini. Jadi kalian akan lebih nyaman." Jelas Tsunade.

"Syukurlah!" ucap Naruto senang.

#######

"Gue ikut?" Tanya Gadis berambut bianglala kuning bernama Temari pada adik nistanya, Kankuro.

"Tentu saja. Lo mau membiarkan Gaara pergi sendiri? Ntar dia malah kesasar, dia kan gak tau arah." Ujar Kankuro si batman.

Temari lalu melihat ke arah pemuda berambut merah dengan tato cinta di dahinya.

"Ya udah, gue ikut deh." Ucap Temari pasrah.

Ketiga saudara nista yang sama sekali gak menunjukkan adanya kemiripan secara fisik dan genetik itu akhirnya bersiap untuk segera pergi ke desa Samurai Besi.

"Duh, cuacanya panas lagi. Kayaknya kita gak diizinkan buat pergi deh." Ujar Temari sambil berkipas dengan kipas raksasanya itu.

"Mau gimana lagi. Takdir udah menghendaki kita untuk melakukan perjalanan ini." Ucap Kankuro.

"Tapi gimana kalau ntar di jalan kita mati kehausan karena gak ada air?" Tanya Temari lagi.

"Hei lo berdua bisa diem gak sih? Gue cekek baru tau rasa lo berdua." Seru Gaara dengan sangat sopannya.

"Iya iya gue diem. Tapi jawab dulu dong gimana masalah persediaan air buat perjalanan kita?" Tanya sang kakak.

"Lo kira gue melakukan ini semua tanpa perencanaan yang matang?" Tanya Gaara balik.

"Tentu saja, emang lo punya otak buat mikirin rencana." Ucap kedua kakaknya serempak dengan tampang mengejek.

"Sialan lo berdua!" maki sang Kazekage. Kemudian sang kazekage langsung pundung di pojokan menyesali nasib karena mempunyai dua orang kakak yang terlalu nista.

"Duh, ada anak kecil yang ngambek nih! Ketawain yok!" ledek Temari.

"Yok! Hahaha," tawa Kankuro membahana.

Sang Kazekage hanya diam menerima segala perlakuan pahit ini. Ia sudah tidak lagi merasakan indahnya dunia. Bahkan sudah terbersit keinginan di hatinya untuk bunuh diri *Plak! Lebay! Masa gitu aja mau bunuh diri?*.

"Ya udah kita percaya deh kalau lo punya rencana berlian, eh maksudnya rencananya si Brilian untuk mengatasi masalah tadi." Ucap Kankuro. Ya, diantara tiga bersaudara ini yang rada waras Cuma si Kankuro. "Jadi apa rencana lo?" Tanya Kankuro lagi.

"Tenang aja gue udah ngambil seluruh air yang tersisa di Sunagakure ini. Dan setelah dikumpulin ternyata cuma satu gentong gede ya udah gue masukkan airnya ke gentong gue ini aja." Ujar Gaara sambil menunjuk ke arah gentong (guci) pasir miliknya yang sudah beralih fungsi menjadi gentong air.

"Lo udah gila ya? Masa' lo ngambil persediaan air darurat itu sih? Gimana ntar kalo ada warga desa yang mati kehausan? Lo kan mesti bertanggung jawab sebagai Kazekage!" cerocos Kankuro.

"Emang gue udah gila, kayak lo waras aja. Alah, yang mati kehausan kan bukan kita. Lagipula kematian warga desa tersebut bisa dijadikan tumbal perjalanan sang Kazekage yang sangat mereka cintai ini." Ucap Gaara tanpa perasaan. Dialah sang dictator muda yang otoriter sepanjang sejarah Sunagakure.

"Udah, gak usah banyak omong lagi yang penting kebutuhan air kita udah terpenuhi untuk perjalanan panjang kali ini." Ucap Temari dengan tampang tak berdosa.

"Kakak sama adik sama aja." Ucap Kankuro.

Akhirnya mereka memulai perjalanan nistanya.

#####

Kembali lagi ke seputar dunia ninja, kali ini kami akan hadirkan wawancara khusus dengan bendahara organisasi ternista sedunia ninja Akatsuki, yaitu Kakuzu no rentenir.

Rei: Hai, apa kabar Kakuzu?

Kakuzu: Ni wawancara ada honornya gak?

Rei: Hn, tenang aja honornya udah kita siapin kok jadi tenang aja.

Kakuzu: Oh, baguslah soalnya orang terkenal kayak gue ni bayarannya gede.

Rei: Iya Rei tahu kok. Sudah berapa lama anda tergabung di dalam organisasi nista Akatsuki?

Kakuzu: Meneketehe, Tanya aja sendiri ama Masashi Kishimoto, dia tuh yang nyuruh gue gabung di akatsuki, dan gue juga gak ingat kapan dia nyuruh gue masuk akatsuki.

Rei: Oh begitu ya. Sejak kapan anda menjadi pelit?

Kakuzu: dulu sih gue ini orangnya dermawan, tapi semenjak dikhianati ama seseorang gue jadi mengubah personality deh.

Rei: Dikhianati? Maksudnya?

Kakuzu: Iya, dulu gue punya temen namanya Budi.

Rei: Lalu apa yang terjadi?

Kakuzu: Waktu itu dia ngutang duit sama gue, awalnya sih gue gak yakin mau minjamin dia duit tapi karena kasihan akhirnya gue pinjemin juga deh. Tapi akhirnya yang gue dapet malah sesuai dengan katanya peribahasa.

Rei: Peribahasa? Maksudnya?

Kakuzu: Peribahasa yang bunyinya "Hutang Budi dibawa mati", duh sesak nih dada mikirinnya..

Rei: Ooh, begitu. Ya pemirsa seputar dunia ninja itulah wawancara singkat saya dengan Kakuzu. Sampai jumpa!

Kakuzu: Woy, honor gue mana?

Rei: *lari dengan kecepatan cahaya.

#######

Di lain tempat Danzo dipilih sebagai Hokage pengganti mulai melakukan perjalanannya menuju pertemuan lima kage. Untuk menemani langkahnya yang sudah tua Bangka itu, ia memilih dua orang anak buahnya, seorang pemuda berambut jingga dengan mata kucing berwarna kuning dari klan yamanaka bernama Fuu Yamanaka, dan seorang yang menjadi salah satu rival terberat kankuro dalam menjadi fans-nya Batman dari klan Aburame, dialah Sang Batman Serangga, Torune Aburame.

Mereka melakukan perjalanan dengan memapah Danzo yang tak kuat lagi berjalan karena telah terkena osteoporosis di hari tuanya. Di perjalanan mereka diserbu oleh beberapa orang shinobi bertopeng.

"Sharingan!" ucap Danzo sambil mengeluarkan penyakit mata merahnya dengan membuka perban di mata kanannya untuk mengkalkulasikan jumlah musuh. Dia lalu mengeluarkan sempoanya karena jumlah musuhnya tidak dapat dihitung dengan jari saking banyaknya.

"Ada berapa musuh, Danzo-sama?" Tanya Torune menggesa.

"Ah! Diem lo nganggu konsentrasi gue aja! Kan jadi ngulang nih ngitungnya! Sialan!" maki Danzo yang karena gak konsentrasi jadi dia lupa musuh yang mana aja yang sudah dihitungnya pakai sempoa.

Sementara Danzo menghitung Fuu telah menghabisi seluruh musuh yang ada.

"Hati-hati Fuu mereka semua ada 17 orang!" teriak Danzo.

"Tenang aja Danzo-sama, mereka udah kuhabisi kok." Ujar Fuu.

"Cih, jadi apa gunanya gue ngitungin jumlah mereka." Cetus Danzo.

"Kau tau siapa shinobi bertopeng itu Danzo-sama?" Tanya Torune kemudian.

"Tentu saja. Mereka itu penjual topeng di pasar baru Konoha. Mungkin mereka datang buat menagih utang gue yang udah menumpuk waktu beliin lo semua topeng anbu." Ujar si tua Bangka ini.

Kedua bawahannya hanya bisa sweatdropped mendengar penjelasan nista sang bos. Mereka lalu kembali memapah Danzo.

"Danzo-sama, sepertinya itu lubang jebakan!" seru Fuu melihat ada sebuah gundukan rumput berwarna hijau dengan sebuah papan nama bertuliskan 'jebakan' di atasnya.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Tapi biar gue liat dengan mata sharingan apakah itu benar-benar lubang jebakan atau bukan." Ucap Danzo sambil kembali membuka perban mata kanannya dan mengeluarkan penyakit mata merah. Fuu dan Torune lalu menutup erat mata mereka berdua karena takut ketularan sharingan. Ya, sharingan memang sebuah penyakit menular yang rentan untuk tersebar melalui kontak mata dan angin. Sejauh ini penyakit ini masih belum ditemukan obatnya di Konoha.

"Ya, tidak salah lagi itu memang jebakan." Ucap Danzo sambil menutup perban di mata kanannya kembali. "Tapi, gue masih kurang yakin kalau belum membuktikan sendiri apakah itu jebakan atau bukan." Tambah Danzo.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Torune tak mengerti.

"Papahin gue ke lubang itu supaya kita bisa membuktikan apakah papan bertuliskan 'jebakan' itu benar atau salah!" perintah Danzo.

"Baik!" sahut Fuu dan Torune patuh.

Mereka lalu memapah si kakek yang udah bau tanah ini ke lubang itu dan memasukinya.

Tiba-tiba saat mereka sampai tepat di atas gundukan rumput itu, mereka langsung terperosok jatuh ke lubang yang cukup dalam.

"Sial!" maki Danzo.

"Danzo-sama, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Torune.

"Ya, gue Cuma kesal ternyata ini memang beneran lubang jebakan!" teriak Danzo kesal.

########

Sementara itu tim Naruto juga bersiap pergi dengan anggota tambahan yaitu si pelukis amatir non ekspresi bernama Sai.

"Naruto, matamu itu kenapa bengkak dan diperban?" Tanya Yamato.

"Itu karena dia jatuh dan kejedut lantai waktu lagi mengintip cewek mandi di pemandian air panas khusus wanita." Jawab Kakashi mewakili Naruto.

"Kok Kakashi-senpai tahu?" Tanya Yamato lagi.

"Kan yang ngajak dia pergi mengintip itu gue. Hehe;" ucap Kakashi sambil tertawa.

Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

"Oh ya, Naruto! Segeralah bersiap-siap! Kita akan pergi sebentar lagi." Perintah Yamato pada Naruto.

"Baik, Yamato-taichou!" jawab Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto bergegas secepat mungkin. Dan kemudian ia kembali menuju gerbang keluar Konoha untuk memulai misi kali ini.

"Hey, kau bawa apa saja Naruto? Sampai menggunung begitu!" Tanya Sai Protes. Ya, dari keempat orang nista itu yang membawa barang paling banyak sampai-sampai menggunung dengan besar tas penampung barang berukuran 3 kali ukuran tubuhnya sendiri hanyalah Naruto seorang. Sementara Sai hanya membawa beberapa lembar kanvas dan alat lukisnya, Yamato membawa satu kantong kentang rebus favoritnya dan sebuah buku tentang arsitek. Dan Kakashi yang bertindak sebagai ketua misi hanya membawa satu buah buku Icha-Icha edisi yang hilang yang kemarin diberikan oleh Naruto padanya.

"Kan kita mau menjalani misi yang sangat amat panjang jadi aku butuh perbekalan ramen yang cukup. Ada 12 kemasan ramen ukuran mini, 6 ramen ukuran sedang, 3 ramen ukuran besar, dan 200 kemasan ramen special ukuran ekstra besar." Ujar Naruto membela diri.

Semua yang mendengar ucapan Naruto tersebut hanya bisa sweatdropped dan terdiam membisu.

#####

Tim Naruto lalu memulai misinya…

Namun baru satu jam perjalanan, sang bocah berkumis kucing itu sudah kehabisan tenaga dan terjatuh saking lelahnya.

"Oi, Naruto! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Yamato.

"Ya, aku hanya kelelahan saja." Jawab Naruto lemah.

"Tentu saja kau kelelahan, barang bawaanmu terlalu banyak sih." Cibir Sai.

"Baik, kita istirahat dulu disini. Yamato, laksanakan tugasmu." Seru Kakashi.

"Baik, senpai!" sahut Yamato.

Dengan gesit Yamato langsung menjalankan tugasnya sebagai tukang kayu dengan mendirikan rumah sederhana tipe 36 dengan perabotan lengkap didalamnya.

Mereka akhirnya beristirahat sejenak selama satu bulan, eh kelamaan ya? Ya udah diulang lagi. Mereka akhirnya beristirahat selama 30 menit atau bisa juga dikalkulasikan sebagai 1800 detik atau setengah jam atau satu per empat puluh delapan hari atau-#plak! *readers: kebanyakan bacot lo!*

Naruto memanfaatkan waktu istirahat ini untuk membuat puluhan ramen instant dengan menyeduhnya selama 3 menit, tak kurang dan tak lebih.

Sementara itu Yamato memakan kentang rebus sambil membaca buku panduan arsitek bab pembuatan furniture Modena yang mewah.

Sementara itu lagi, Kakashi yang sedang membaca novel mesum dan mengeluarkan 1 liter nosebleed merasakan ada satu orang anggota timnya yang hilang, yakni si pelukis non ekspresi bernama Sai.

Setelah mencari sekian lama akhirnya ia mendapati Sai sedang melukis di bawah pohon.

"Oh, disini kau rupanya! Kau sedang apa, Sai?" Tanya Kakashi sok perhatian.

"Sedang melukis." Jawab Sai datar.

"Ya, tapi melukis apa?" Tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Monalisa." Jawab Sai singkat.

"Monalisa?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Ya, kau tahu kan kalau aku ini tidak popular di kalangan gadis-gadis Konoha jadi sulit sekali bagiku untuk mendapatkan pacar jadi aku akan melukis 'Monalisa' karya 'Leonardo dan Panci' sebagai pacarku." Jelas Sai.

Kakashi hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan nista dari salah satu anggota baru tim 7 itu.

Tak berapa lama lukisan Monalisa pun jadi, dan dengan beberapa segel tangan Sai membuat lukisan itu menjadi nyata. Sesosok gadis jelita.

"Hai, Monalisa! Aku yang melukismu, jadi maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Tanya Sai nembak dengan pistol hati.

"Tidak akan! Hatiku hanya untuk akang 'Leonardo dan Panci'!" jawab Monalisa sambil lari menjauhi Sai.

"Kau tidak beruntung dalam urusan wanita, Sai. Bahkan seorang manusia lukisan saja tidak mau denganmu." Ejek Kakashi.

Sai hanya bisa tersenyum pahit tanpa gula mendengar ejekan Si topeng buruk rupa itu.

Setelah usai beristirahat mereka lalu berkemas dan meneruskan perjalanan menuju lokasi Pertemuan Lima Kage.

######

Di tempat lainnya lagi, seorang penderita mata merah tengah beraksi menuju Konoha untuk mencari obat dari penyakit mata merah bersama 3 orang temannya. Seorang Manusia air yang sebenarnya bisa dijadikan suplai air tambahan untuk Sunagakure dalam mengatasi krisis air bernama Suigetsu, seorang wanita ganjen berlaku sebagai fraksi intelejen bernama Karin, dan seorang anak kecil berwajah tua bernama Juugo.

Di perjalanan mereka dihentikan oleh seorang anak kecil yang menangis tersedu-sedu. Dapat diketahui anak kecil bertopeng pusaran jingga ini bernama Tobi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, bocah?" Tanya Sasuke, si pemuda dengan penyakit mata merah.

"Huuaaa! Tobi anak baik mau permen! Tapi permennya habis! Huaaa!" tangis si bocah membludak.

"Hei, jangan menangis, cengeng!" hardik Suigetsu sambil minum air yang ada di botolnya. Semua orang bertanya-tanya kok air minum air? #plak!

"Kau mau permen yang seperti apa adik kecil?" Tanya Karin.

"Aku mau permen rasa besi manis! Huuaaa!" jawab bocah malang itu sambil terus menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Permen rasa besi manis?" Tanya Sasuke tak paham.

"Permen rasa besi manis itu permen rasa special yang hanya dapat ditemukan di desa Samurai Besi. Itu juga merupakan permen kesukaanku loh." Jelas Juugo yang ternyata juga suka permen.

"Baik, kita harus mengubah destinasi kita. Kita akan pergi menuju desa Samurai Besi untuk mendapatkan permen untuk adik kecil ini." Kata Sasuke tegas.

"Kau tunggu disini saja ya adik kecil, kami akan segera pergi dan kembali untuk mendapatkan permen kesukaanmu itu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Eh, tapi-" ujar Suigetsu.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Perasaan anak kecil yang sangat menginginkan permen favoritnya merupakan sebuah hal mendesak yang harus dipenuhi. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan sakit dan sedih meyesakkan dada yang terasa dulu saat aku tidak mendapatkan permen yang kusuka. Rasanya ingin mati saja." Ucap Sasuke curhat menceritakan masa lalunya yang sangat suram saat ia kehabisan stok permen kesukaaannya.

"Wah, kalian baik sekali!" ucap seorang pohon yang menjelma menjadi siluman pohon dan berwujud layaknya manusia kaktus *?*

"Wah, peri pohon!" seru Karin.

"Peri pohon? Peri pohon seperti ini? Wah, dunia memang sudah kacau dan terlalu nista!" ucap Suigetsu dan Sasuke menanggapi kehadiran peri pohon yang lebih pantas disebut sebagai siluman ataupun hantu pohon tersebut.

"Dasar manusia kurang ajar!" maki peri pohon tersebut.

"Yang sabar ya peri." Ucap Karin mencoba menyabarkan si peri pohon.

"Ya, baiklah aku akan bersabar. Oke, perkenalkan gue Zetsu si peri pohon. Umur gue 234 tahun, gue seorang bishounen, gue masih single, hobby gue menolong orang, warna favorit gue hijau, gue itu-"

"STOOOP!" teriak Suigetsu, Sasuke, dan Juugo bersamaan untuk menghentikan celotehan Zetsu si peri pohon.

"Jadi tujuan lo ngomong dengan kami apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Gue mau membantu lo semua buat mendapatkan permen yang dibutuhkan adik kecil yang manis ini." Ucap Zetsu.

Kemudian Zetsu membentuk segel tangan dan membuat tubuhnya secara menjijikkan berfusi menjadi dua bagian, hitam dan putih.

"Oke, ini bagian tubuh gue yang warnanya putih. Gue akan membantu lo semua dan menunjukkan jalan ke desa Samurai Besi. Sementara itu bagian tubuh gue yang item bakal ngejagain ni bocah selama misi kita memperoleh permen itu berlangsung" Jelas Zetsu.

"Okeh, no bacot lagi! Let's Go!" ucap Sasuke sok Ingglis.

Mereka pun akhirnya pergi menuju Desa Samurai Besi.

#######

Kembali lagi di seputar dunia ninja, kali ini kita membahas mengenai seorang tersangka teroris pemboman di dunia ninja yang bernama Deidara.

Deidara sekarang telah mengakui kalau dirinya telah insyaf menggunakan bom sebagai alat terror. Keinsyafannya itu dilatar belakangi oleh naiknya harga bubuk mesiu yang harga dipasarannya sudah membumbung terlalu tinggi sehingga teroris kere macam Deidara gak sanggup lagi membeli bahan baku utama pembuatan bom itu.

Namun, saat ini meskipun tidak lagi menggunakan bom sebagai alat terror, aktivitas Deidara sebagai teroris tetap berlanjut. Hal itu dikarenakan dia sudah mendapatkan alat ledak yang jauh lebih ekonomis dan efisien bernama TABUNG LPG 3 KG.

"Gue kan insyaf untuk gunain bom sebagai alat terror, tapi kalau gunain nih tabung pertamina, niat meledakkan gue kumat lagi. Hahaha" begitulah kira-kira kutipan kata-kata Deidara.

Saya Rei undur diri kembali lagi di berita seputar dunia ninja kapan-kapan… hahaha

######

"HATSCHHIIUUU!" Kankuro bersin.

"Selamat datang di desa Samurai Besi. Perkenalkan nama saya Mifune, pemimpin dari desa Samurai Besi dan merangkap sebagai direktur perusahaan permen rasa besi manis." Ucap Mifune.

"Gue, Gaara. Kazekage." Ucap Gaara dingin.

Saat Mifune mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman, Gaara hanya diam sambil membuang muka. Dasar orang yang gak sopan.

"Huh, iklim disini sangat berbeda jauh dengan iklim di Suna ya, dingin banget!" ucap Temari sambil gemetaran karena kedinginan.

"Kami gak dipersilahkan masuk nih?" Tanya Gaara dengan nada dingin yang menyindir.

"Oh iya, maaf saya lupa. Silahkan masuk." Ucap Mifune sambil tersenyum. Yang sabar ya mifune! Haha

#####

Semua Kage akhirnya berkumpul di ruang rapat.

Pertemuan Lima Kage dimulai…

"Perkenalkan saya Mifune pemimpin dari desa Samurai Besi dan merangkap sebagai direktur perusahaan-"

"Udah tahu!" sergah Gaara memotong omongan Mifune.

"Oh ya, maaf. Langsung saja di pertemuan kali ini kita akan membahas tentang surat dari FIFA yang tidak mengizinkan Nurdin Halid untuk maju kembali menjadi ketua umum PS%I. FIFA menyebutkan kalau-"

"Hey, yang bener dong! Apa-apaan masa' kita kesini buat ngegosipin si Nurdin?" potong Raikage sambil membantingkan tangannya ke meja dan membuat mejanya patah terbelah menjadi dua bagian.

"Sekali lagi maaf, saya kira saya lagi jadi moderator sidang umum divisi X DPR RI. Maaf ya! Oke lanjut saja kali ini kita akan membahas tentang krisis kekeringan air yang terjadi di Sunagakure." Ujar Mifune sambil minta maaf. "Botak, cepat ambilin daftar acaranya!" perintah Mifune pada salah seorang asistennya yang berkepala botak.

"Baik, Bos! Ini!" ujar si botak sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Mifune.

"Baiklah yang pertama, 1000 ton cabe merah, 500 pon bawang putih, 50 ruas jahe, dan eh-" ucap Mifune salah tingkah karena ternyata ia salah membaca. Kertas yang dipegangnya adalah daftar bahan makanan yang mau dibeli.

"Apa-apaan ini!" teriak kelima kage serentak.

Sementara itu Temari, Kankuro, Akatsuchi, Kurotsuchi, Fuu, Torune, Ao, dan Choujuurou langsung menodongkan senjata mereka ke leher Mifune untuk bersiap menyerang dan memenggal kepala kakek tua itu.

Sontak suasana menegangkan terjadi. Kisruh yang terjadi akhirnya mereda saat para Kage meminta asisten-asistennya untuk menyingkir dari keberadaan Mifune yang wajahnya sudah pucat pasi.

"Maaf, mari kita lanjutkan lagi acara ini. Langsung saja saya serahkan kepada Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, yang telah menggagas acara pertemuan lima kage kali ini." Ucap Mifune dengan gemetaran.

"Sebagaimana yang kita sama-sama ketahui Negara angin merupakan Negara dengan iklim gurun apalagi saat musim kemarau tiba sehingga kekeringan merupakan hal yang lumrah terjadi, tapi karena saya didesak oleh kakak saya yang bernama Kankuro untuk menindaklanjuti peristiwa kekeringan ini saya terpaksa menyiasati pertemuan ini untuk membicarakannya dengan mizukage, hokage, raikage dan tsuchikage." Ujar Gaara.

"Sebagaimana yg kita ketahui lagi, untuk menyiasati kekeringan biasanya Sunagakure mengadakan kerjasama dengan Mizugakure (Kirigakure) dan Konohagakure." Tambah Gaara.

"Desa kami tidak lagi mampu memberikan bantuan air karena krisis ekonomi juga sedang terjadi di Negara kami karena kasus penggelapan pajak yang dilakukan Gayus Tambunan Negara Air merugi trilyunan Ryo. Krisis yang terjadi bisa ditunjukkan lewat pakaian yang saya kenakan sekarang ini. Bahkan sebagai Mizukage saya tidak memiliki uang yang cukup untuk membeli bahan pakaian sehingga ada sebagian aurat saya yang terbuka karena kemiskinan ini. Jadi harap maklum saja ya, Gaara-kun." Ucap Mizukage yang sepertinya menjadikan acara kali ini sebagai tempat pelampiasan curhat nya.

"Ya, aku tahu mengenai hal itu. Lalu bagaimana jawabanmu Hokage pengganti?" Tanya Gaara pada si tua Bangka Danzo.

"Mana aku tahu! Kan aku Cuma Hokage pengganti!" sergah Danzo.

"Tapi kan seharusnya-"

"Sudah, sudah. Diharapkan agar Kazekage dan Hokage pengganti tidak menyebabkan kekisruhan yang mengganggu jalannya rapat." Tegur Mifune.

"Ya, itu benar! Langsung saja ke acara pokoknya! Pinggangku udah sakit karena terlalu lama duduk di kursi kayu ini!" seru Tsuchikage sambil memegangi pinggangnya yang sakit.

"Huh, gak ada minuman dan snack kah di pertemuan kali ini? Haus nih!" ucap Raikage sambil kembali mematahkan meja yang baru saja diganti baru itu.

"Oh iya, maaf! Botak keluarkan snack permen rasa besi manis dan minuman besi soda dingin." Perintah Mifune.

Setelah itu acara dilanjutkan dengan acara bersantap sejenak. Lalu acara pertemuan kali ini dilanjutkan kembali.

"Oke, kali ini saya selaku Kazekage, tuan Gaara yang cool dan mematikan ini, memohon kepada para Kage semua untuk menyumbangkan ide dalam mengatasi krisis air yang terjadi di Sunagakure." Ucap Gaara.

"Bagaimana dengan menggunakan jasa akatsuki." Usul Tsuchikage.

"Akatsuki?" Tanya Gaar tak mengerti.

"Ya, akatsuki. Kudengar di akatsuki ada anggota mesum yang bisa menurunkan hujan. Kalau tidak salah namanya Pein." Jelas Tsuchikage.

"Wah, ide yang cemerlang tuh! Dengan begitu kita bisa meminta Pein menurunkan hujan di Sunagakure." Ujar Gaara dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Sayang sekali Pein sudah mati." Ucap Hokage.

"Hah? Pein udah mati?" Tanya para kage heran.

"Ya dia telah mati saat menginvasi Konoha guna mencari salah satu novel edisi yang hilang dari novelis mesum kenamaan Konoha yaitu Jiraiya." Jelas Danzo.

"AAAPPAAA! Siapa yang membunuh Pein?" Tanya Gaara cepat.

"Dia adalah di bocah kyuubi berkumis kucing dengan rambut durennya, Naruto Uzumaki." Jawab Danzo.

"Naruto harus dijadikan tersangka dalam kasus ini! Karena dia telah memupus asa Sunagakure dalam mengatasi kekeringan." Kelakar Gaara.  
"Ya, setuju!" ucap para kage serentak.

### To be continue ###

Oi, minna! Gimana ficnya? Ancur? Nista? Garing? Gaje? Hahaha gomen karena fic ini terlalu nista.

Ntar chapter 3 : "Pertemuan Nista Lima Kage Part 2"

Oke, **BAGI SIAPA SAJA YANG MEMBACA FIC INI ****WAJIB UNTUK REVIEW****! TERUTAMA YANG KETAWA CEKIKIKAN BACA FIC NISTA INI.**

Kalau reviewnya gak banyak chapter 3 gak jadi terbit deh, hahaha

Diakhiri dengan sebuah pantun yang (kembali) author contek dari OVJ

_Disini gunung disana gunung_

_Di tengah-tengahnya ada Pulau Jawa_

_Author-nya bingung readers-nya bingung_

_Yang penting bisa ketawa_

Jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya: "Pertemuan Nista Lima Kage Part 2"!

Ja mata ne!


	3. Chapter 3: Pertemuan Nista Lima Kage 2

Minna! Setelah sekian lama menunda peng-update-an fic ini, akhirnya kali ini berhasil Reikan update dengan nistanya.

Maaf karena sudah terlalu lama readers menunggu kelanjutan fic ini.

Kekeke, fic garing nan gaje bin nista ini Reikan hadiahkan khusus bagi reviewers yang udah sudi membubuhkan reviewnya di kotak review fic ini. apalagi untuk yang udah jadiin cerita ini sebagai favorite story. Huaaa Reikan jadi nangis haru nih.

Berhubung tingkat ke-stress-an author hampir mencapai titik kulminasi, maka harap maklum kalau ceritanya jadi super ngaco banget.

WARNING: Fic ini mengandung unsure Gajeness, Garingness, Ancur, sangat OoC, timeline suka-suka Author, EYD suka-suka Author, Alur cepat, misstypo (s), Aneh, Nista, Abal dan sejenisnya.

Segera matikan layar monitor computer anda jika telah muncul gejala ingin muntah ataupun ingin bunuh diri ataupun ingin membunuh Author setelah baca fic ini.

Genre: HUMOR & PARODY

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Oomnya Reikan, yaitu Om Masashi Kishimoto yang Alhamdulillah selamat dari bencana tsunami dan gempa jepang.

My special thanks buat yang udah review chapter 2: **NaruSaku SakuNaru, aikichi97, delizz, MiNNeR3-kun, The Portal Transmission-19, reloudypie, Diah-chan a.k.a yukifalls, Author yg gak login, Kirigaku Ai, midzubashi aoi, Haryn-chan, Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo, Ren, Ugiek, Alsen Saloka, Ellau de Zetta, Princess Assasin, **dan **Felix D. Bender.**

**don't like don't read!**

Oke selamat menikmati hidangan fic ini, atas kejelekan, kenistaan dan kehancuran fic ini, Reikan-kun sebagai Author meminta maaf.

Happy reading!

…..

**DROUGHT WATER CRISIS**** by HamPerS Reikan**

CHAPTER 3: **Pertemuan Nista Lima Kage Part 2**

######

"Naruto harus dijadikan tersangka dalam kasus ini! Karena dia telah memupus asa Sunagakure dalam mengatasi kekeringan." Kelakar Gaara.  
"Ya, setuju!" ucap para kage serentak.

"Eh, Danzo-sama kok malah ikut-ikutan setuju sih?" Tanya Fuu langsung pada Danzo.

"Entahlah, gue Cuma ikut-ikutan. Emangnya tadi lagi ngebicarain apa sih?" Tanya Danzo.

"Eh? Kan lagi ngomongin soal keputusan menjadikan Naruto sebagai tersangka. Kalau begini nasib konoha bisa terancam." Beber Torune yang ternyata ikutan nimbrung ke pembicaraan antara Danzo dan Fuu.

"Ooh, jadi begitu ya. Tidak apalah," tanggap Danzo.

"Kok tidak apa sih, Danzo-sama?" Tanya Fuu mulai gusar.

"Iya, kan yang diserang itu Konoha. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Konoha itu letaknya dimana ya?" Tanya Danzo dengan innocent face-nya.

Glek! Fuu dan Torune menelan ludah mereka masing-masing dan saling bertatapan mesra. Dengan sedikit lirikan mata terdapat untaian komunikasi visual yang menghasilkan sebuah persetujuan diantara mereka.

Plak! Kepala Danzo tiba-tiba dihajar dari kedua sisi yang berlawanan oleh kedua asisten mudanya itu.

"Berani bener lo menghajar gue?" gusar Danzo.

"Hn, sekarang Danzo-sama udah gak pikun lagi kan?" Tanya kedua asistennya tersebut.

"Heh? Enak aja lo berdua bilangin gue pikun? Gak sopan bener dengan orang tua! Pokoknya bulan depan uang jajan kalian gue potong 50%!" Danzo marah.

"Yaaah, jangan dong Danzo-sama, uang jajan kita kan udah sangat sedikit, kalau mau dipotong 50% ya tambah sangat-sangat sedikit dong," ujar Fuu dan Torune bersamaan dengan sebelumnya mereka memasang kontak lens bermotif puppy eyes di mata mereka agar Danzo dapat luluh dan membatalkan pemotongan uang jajan tersebut.

"Ya udah deh, kalau gak mau dipotong 50% juga gak apa," ucap Danzo kemudian.

"Eh? Jadi beneran gak jadi dipotong 50% kan Danzo-sama?" tanya Fuu mencoba untuk memastikan.

"Ya, karena lo berdua gak mau dipotong 50% jadi gue ubah jadi pemotongan uang jajan sebanyak 90% deh. Lumayan kan bulan depan bisa hemat banyak, jadi gue bisa pergi _clubbing_ deh. Oh ketemu lagi dengan cewek-cewek cantik di sana," ujar Danzo dengan wajah menjijikkan. *eh? Bukannya tanpa ngomong kayak gitu wajah Danzo emang udah menjijikkan ya? #plak!*

"Jadi, anda beneran setuju, hokage pengganti?" tanya Gaara.

"Iya, soalnya gue udah bosen liat tuh anak. Bawaannya kalau liat tuh anak gue malah ngidam makan duren terus padahal kan gue udah gak dibolehin lagi ama dokter untuk makan duren entar tensi gue malah naik lagi, maklum udah tua," beber Danzo yang menegaskan bahwa dia benar-benar setuju dari lubuk hatinya yang dalamnya cuma sejengkal itu.

'Nih orang egois banget ya ngorbanin rakyat desanya cuma demi alasan kesehatan dia seorang,' batin Mifune yang ikut terlibat dalam pembicaraan nista itu.

"Oke, bek tu de topik," ucap Mifune dengan sok inglish.

"Menurutmu siapa yang cocok jadi pemimpin aliansi militer dalam misi pembunuhan Naruto kali ini, Mifune-san? yah, gak perlu dijawab sih karena saya udah tahu bahwa anda akan memilih saya," Mizukage melontarkan pertanyaan yang kemudian langsung ia jawab sendiri dengan over ke-pede-an.

"Menurutku mungkin lebih baik kita serahkan pucuk kepemimpinan ini pada Danzo," ujar Mifune.

"Eh? Apakah saya masih kurang cantik dan sexy sehingga bisa-bisanya kalah saing sama tua Bangka nan celaka seperti itu?" tanya Mizukage dengan nistanya.

"Bukan begitu, saya punya beberapa alasan mengapa memilih Danzo. Yang pertama, Gaara sang Kazekage memiliki rambut berwarna merah, dan saya gak suka dengan rambut warna merah karena bikin saya gerah dan berasa pengen marah," terang Mifune.

"Cih, kalau gak suka ama gue bilang aja langsung! Cari ribut lo?" sergah Gaara.

"Sabar, dulu dong! Ada baiknya kita dengerin dulu penjelasan dari Mifune," bijak Tsuchikage.

"Oke, yang kedua karena Tsuchikage terlalu pendek jadi entar waktu mimpin perang dia malah keinjak-injak karena gak kelihatan," celetuk Mifune melanjutkan.

"Apa! Ini namanya penghinaan harga diri!" gusar Tsuchikage.

"Emang lo punya harga diri? Kan tadi lo yang bilang supaya kita mesti sabar dulu dan dengerin penjelasan dari manusia bejat bernama Mifune itu," hardik Gaara pada Tsuchikage. Tsuchikage hanya bisa tersenyum pahit karena dia udah ngejilat ludahnya sendiri.

"Alasan yang ketiga karena Mizukage terlampau sexy yang ada nanti pasukan dibawah pimpinannya malah gak konsentrasi untuk bertarung karena ngeliat mizukage," lanjut Mifune.

"Hohoho," Mizukage tertawa riang mendengar pujian tersebut.

"Dan yang terakhir karena Raikage udah ngerusakkin property desa Samurai Besi berupa seperangkat meja yang dari tadi dibanting terus. Udah zaman lagi krisis ekonomi global eh ni orang malah seenaknya menghancurkan barang-barang orang lain. Emang dia pikir untuk membuat meja dengan desain mewah yang diimpor langsung dari Modena, Italia, itu gak pakai uang apa?" sindir Mifune.

"Tentu aja gak pakai uang. Kan bikinnya pakai kayu, gimana sih?" balas Raikage ikut-ikutan menyindir.

"Ya, itu sih saya tahu buatnya pakai kayu, tapi kan kayunya dibeli pakai uang dan belinya juga pakai uang. Dasar pemikiran sempit!" terus saja Mifune membalas sindiran sehingga suasana berubah menjadi perang sindir.

*Author: "eh, STOP! Kok pertemuan ini menjadi aksi saling sindir sih? Gak sopan amat?", Readers: "Ya, si Amat emang gak sopan bos. Lagipula yang bikin ceritanya jadi begini kan elo sendiri? Gimana sih? Mau lanjutin gak nih ceritanya?" *readers gusar lalu mengancam Author sambil nodongin pisau*, Author: "Oh, gitu ya? Ya udah deh lanjut. Hiii," *author terpaksa melanjutkan cerita karena masih sayang nyawa*

#############

Oke, aksi saling sindir masih terus terjadi di tempat pertemuan nista Lima Kage, mari kita biarkan mereka saling sindir sampai benar-benar puas, sementara itu kita alihkan cerita pada sebuah desa bernama Konoha.

"Eh, Tsunade-sama udah bangun ya? Bukannya seharusnya Tsunade-sama sedang koma?" tanya Sakura yang tidak tahu menahu dengan jalan pikiran author yang gak membuat Tsunade koma layaknya di cerita versi aslinya.

"Gak, ah. Lagipula kabar kalau aku koma itu Cuma kabar burung yang dibuat supaya aku bisa cuti sementara jadi hokage dan bisa digantikan sementara oleh si tua Bangka Danzo yang punya cita-cita semenjak kecil untuk jadi hokage tapi gak kesampaian, jadi biarkanlah ia menikmati jabatan itu untuk sementara sehingga kalau nanti ia mati arwahnya akan tenang," jelas Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama!" panggil Shikamaru yang tiba-tiba saja datang menginterupsi.

"Ya, ada apa Shikamaru?" tanya Tsunade.

"Aku mewakili teman-teman Chuunin Rookie 12 (minus tim 7) untuk datang menyampaikan risalah yang sangat penting ini," ujar Shikamaru.

"Apa itu?" tanya Tsunade singkat.

"Dengan segala penghormatan dan kerendahan hati yang kami miliki kami meminta adanya belas kasih dari godaime hokage-sama untuk kiranya mau membayar upah dari misi yang sudah 6 bulan ini kami laksanakan. Karena kami tahu selama ini hokage-sama sering mengkorupsi upah-upah dari misi yang kami lakukan. Ketahuilah Hokage-sama, jika kami tidak dapatkan uang tersebut kami mau makan pakai apa? Lagipula saat ini harga sembako lagi naik," Shikamaru membacakan surat yang telah ditulis bersama oleh para Rookie 12 konoha.

"Hmm… bukankah kalian malah diuntungkan oleh masalah ini?" tanya Tsunade kemudian.

"Diuntungkan? Maksudnya?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Iya, kan kalau kalian gak punya uang kalian gak perlu mikirin harga sembako yang naik," ucap Tsunade.

"Cih, ini bukan candaan Tsunade-sama. Kami minta penuntasan atas masalah kasus penggelapan uang publik ini. kami merasa perlu membawa kasus ini ke meja hijau jika Tsunade-sama tidak segera melunasi upah kami," ucap Shikamaru.

"Meja hijau? Tuh ada meja hijau," sahut Tsunade sambil menunjuk ke salah satu meja berwarna hijau yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut.

Shikamaru _shitdropped_, eh _sweatdropped _maksudnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda Tsunade-sama. Terhendus kabar kalau Tsunade-sama telah bekerja sama dengan Gayus Tambunan dalam penggelapan upah kami ini. Kami akan melaporkan kasus ini ke KPK," ucap Shikamaru mengancam.

"Eh, sabar dulu dong, jangan langsung main lapor aja. Iya deh entar kulunasi utang tersebut," seru Tsunade panik.

"Oh, baiklah, kami tunggu pembuktiannya dalam 24 jam ini. kalau tidak, maka bersiaplah menginap di hotel prodeo," ancam Shikamaru lagi.

"Eh, hotel prodeo? Hotel mana tuh? Baru dengar ada hotel bernama itu. Itu hotel bintang berapa?" tanya Tsunade kemudian.

"Cih, sudahlah, berbicara denganmu memang sangat merepotkan. Aku pergi dulu," ujar Shikamaru jengkel dengan nada merepotkan favoritnya.

"Eh, aku salah omong ya? Emang hotel prodeo itu seperti apa sih?" tanya Tsunade kepada Shizune dan Sakura yang daritadi nguping pembicaraan nista itu.

"Err- hotel prodeo itu bukan hotel berbintang. Itu istilah lain untuk penjara, Tsunade-sama," jelas Sakura.

"Penjara? Oh tidaaaaaaaaaakkkkk!" teriak Tsunade histeris. "Jangan sampai wanita secantik aku ini masuk penjara. Apa kata dunia?" lanjut Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama harus segera melunasi utang tersebut kalau gak mau dipenjara. Tapi gimana dong, kan uang itu udah dipertaruhkan di meja judi dan seperti biasa julukan Tsunade-sama sebagai Ratu Kalah Judi selalu memusnahkan semua uang yang kita punya," ucap Shizune.

"Hmm, aku punya misi untukmu, Sakura," ujar Tsunade.

Tsunade kemudian membisikkan rencana suatu misi ke telinga Sakura.

"Hahaha," Sakura tertawa.

"Apakah misinya sangat lucu ya sehingga membuatmu tertawa ,Sakura?" tanya Shizune.

"Iya nih, padahal kan misi ini sama sekali gak lucu, bahkan terkesan menjijikkan. Kok kamu malah ketawa?" tanya Tsunade yang ternyata juga heran dengan reaksi Sakura tersebut.

"Bukan begitu, aku sama sekali gak dengar apa yang diomongin oleh Tsunade-sama, dan alasan kenapa aku tertawa ya karena geli aja," ucap Sakura.

############

"Huh, kapan nyampainya nih?" tanya Naruto mengeluh.

"Gak tahu juga ya, tapi kayaknya kita udah salah arah deh," ujar Kakashi.

"Ya, tepat sekali. Seharusnya kita menuju arah selatan, tapi tadi Kakashi-sensei malah ngelanjutin perjalanan ke arah barat," ucap Sai.

"Kenapa gak bilang dari tadi goblok?" maki Kakashi pada Sai.

"Kan sensei gak ada nanya? Gimana sih?" ujar Sai gak mau dipersalahkan.

"Hei, sudah jangan bertengkar. Nampaknya kita butuh sarana transportasi biar lebih cepat nyampainya, karena kakiku udah pegal banget nih kalau lari dan lompat dahan pohon terus," ucap Yamato kemudian.

"Iya juga ya. Ada baiknya kita sewa mobil aja biar lebih cepat nyampai ke desa Samurai Besi," tutur Kakashi mengiyakan ide Yamato.

"Tapi dimana ada tempat penyewaan mobil di hutan yang sepi begini?" tanya Sai yang kurang yakin dengan ide Yamato.

Tiba-tiba muncullah sebuah suara yang menarik perhatian mereka untuk menoleh ke sumber asal suara tersebut.

"Mau sewa mobil dengan bunga ringan? Kami menyediakan sebuah mobil canggih dengan ongkos sewa yang sangat murah meriah," ternyata suara itu berasal dari seorang bapak-bapak tua yang hobi makan jantung manusia bernama Kakuzu sang rentenir handal.

"Eh, bukannya dia itu Kakuzu si rentenir akatsuki?" selidik Yamato sambil membuka majalah 'KOMPAS' yang pernah membahas tentang akatsuki dan para anggotanya. "Ini dia fotonya," seru Yamato.

"Tapi kok gak mirip ya? Yang aslinya lebih jelek," sahut Naruto.

"Sialan lo! Pandainya cuma menghina orang aja!" gerutu Kakuzu.

"Hahaha," Sai, Kakashi, Yamato dan Naruto tertawa bersama.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong jadi gak nih menyewa mobilnya?" tanya Kakuzu yang antusias. Tentu aja kakuzu antusias, urusan sewa-menyewa kan gak lepas kaitannya dengan duit. Dan sampai kapanpun manusia langka bernama Kakuzu ini tidak akan pernah kehilangan kecintaannya pada jenis alat tukar-menukar tersebut.

"Ya udah, mana mobilnya?" tanya Kakashi.

"Eits, sabar bro, ada uang ada barang. Jadi harus bayar dulu dong!" ucap Kakuzu.

"Ya sudah, berapa ongkos sewanya?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"1 juta Ryo perhari dengan bunga ringan senilai 500%," ujar Kakuzu dengan mantapnya.

"Heh? Mahal banget!" teriak Naruto.

"Kalau gak mau ya sudah," kata Kakuzu.

"Cih, ya udah. Naruto berikan uang dimintanya," ucap Kakashi.

"Kok aku yang bayar?" tanya Naruto sambil teriak tak terima.

"Ya kalau bukan kamu siapa lagi? Kita bertiga kan pada kere, yang punya harta kekayaan melimpah warisan harta si novelis mesum Jiraiya itu kan kamu," jelas Kakashi.

"Cih, ya udah, aku yang bayar!" gerutu Naruto sambil mengeluarkan dompet Gama-chan kesayangannya.

Kakuzu lalu memberikan Mobil tersebut pada Naruto.

"Oke, senang berbisnis dengan anda! Bye!" ucap Kakuzu sambil pergi secepat kilat setelah acara serah terima itu selesai.

"Oke, kita berangkat!" seru Kakashi bersemangat.

"Let's go!" teriak mereka semua sambil masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Eh, kok starter-nya gak hidup ya?" tanya Kakashi bingung..

"Loh? Eh, senpai itu ada kertas di dekat setir. Mungkin itu petunjuk pemakaian mobil ini," seru Yamato sambil menunjuk kertas putih yang terselip di setir mobil tersebut.

"Untuk menghidupkan mesin mobil ini silahkan didorong terlebih dahulu sejauh 2 km," ujar Kakashi membacakan tulisan yang tertera di kertas tersebut.

"Oh, begitu! Naruto, dorong mobilnya!" perintah Yamato.

"Heh? Kok aku yang dorong sih?" tanya Naruto.

"Kan yang punya chakra paling besar diantara kita sekaligus punya kekuatan Sannin katak kan Cuma kamu," ujar Yamato.

"Heh? Apa hubungannya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Gak ada hubungannya sih," ucap Yamato.

"Tuh kan gak ada hubungannya!" protes Naruto.

"Hei, gak usah banyak protes. Terima aja nasibmu!" tutur Kakashi dengan kejamnya.

"Oh, Kami-sama, mengapa dunia ini terasa begitu kejam!" Naruto meratapi nasibnya dalam tangis yang begitu menderu. Namun kemudian Shinobi berambut duren ini sadar kalau ini semua sudah menjadi takdirnya. Malangnya nasibmu, Nak.

################

Saudara-saudara sekalian, kita lanjutkan lagi cerita ini ke area pertemuan Lima Kage. Dimana tampaknya masing-masing pihak yang tadi terlibat dalam perang sindir sudah kelelahan.

Kemudian Ao datang menghadap ke Mizukage untuk melaporkan tentang suatu hal.

"Benarkah begitu?" tanya Mizukage.

"Ya, boleh saya umumkan hal itu kepada semua yang hadir disini, Mizukage-sama?" tanya Ao.

"Ya, silahkan," jawab Mizukage.

"Ada suatu hal yang ganjil di balik bajumu itu, Mifune," ujar Ao membuka kembali pembicaraan.

"Ganjil?" tanya seluruh yang hadir disana heran.

"Ya, Choujuurou, buka bajunya!" perintah Ao pada Choujuurou..

Choujuurou kemudian membuka baju Mifune hingga tak menyisakan sehelai pun benang untuk menutupi tubuh menjijikkan milik Mifune.

"Owh, Mesum!" teriak yang hadir.

"Hei, yang kusuruh buka itu cuma bajunya bukan seluruh pakaiannya!" marah Ao.

"Oh, iya maaf," ucap Choujuurou. Kemudian adegan syur yang tidak lulus lembaga sensor film itu dihapuskan. Dan adegan diulang! Kamera rolling take action! *eh kok jadi kayak proses pembuatan film ya? #bletak!*

Choujuurou menanggalkan baju Mifune dan mempertunjukkan sesuatu berwarna hijau yang biasa kita kenali sebagai uang yang tersembunyi dibalik baju tersebut.

"Apa maksud dari semua ini, mifune?" teriak Kazekage.

"Oh, ini bisa aku jelaskan!" ucap Mifune gelagapan.

"Tidak perlu penjelasan lagi, Mifune. Uang tersebut merupakan uang ryo yang dikeluarkan oleh Bank Pembangunan Konoha dengan nomor series 800337543, dan itu membuktikan bahwa kau telah menerima uang itu sebagai sogokan dari Danzo," jelas Ao.

"Grr-, akhirnya ketahuan deh, ya udah gue kabur dulu ah!" ucap Danzo sambil kabur dengan diikuti oleh dua anak buah kesayangannya.

"Lo juga mesti bertanggung jawab, Mifune!" ucap Gaara.

"Ampun, Kazekage!" ucap Mifune memelas.

Tiba-tiba sesosok makhluk menjijikkan muncul di tengah pertemuan nista itu.

"Hallooooooo!" ucap makhluk yang kita kenali sebagai peri pohon bernama Zetsu itu dengan nada khas bancinya.

Dengan tidak sopannya sang peri langsung pergi menuju ruangan konnsumsi untuk mewujudkan misinya mengambil permen soda besi yang disimpan disana. Namun belum sempat sampai di tempat tujuan ia sudah keburu dihajar dengan ganasnya oleh Raikage.

"Eh, Om Raikage. Lama gak jumpa, honey!" ujar Zetsu kemudian. Tampaknya tinjuan Raikage tidak mempan bagi Zetsu, yang ada malah Zetsu jadi kesengsem saat melihat Raikage sang cinta pertamanya dulu. Benar-benar tipe banci sejati. Oh, asrama, eh salah maksudnya oh, asmara…

"Tidaak!" Raikage yang menerima reaksi tersebut akhirnya ingat tentang siapa itu Zetsu yakni banci yang dulu pernah ia temui di taman lawang. Raikage langsung lari terkencing-kencing *maklum WC disana lagi mampet* menjauhi makhluk bishounen menjijikkan itu.

############

Sementara itu Sasuke dan timnya telah sampai di desa Samurai Besi.

"Mana si banci sialan itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tampaknya ia udah pergi duluan waktu kamu lagi ke toilet, Sasuke," jawab Karin.

"Ya sudah, terserah dia saja. Oh ya, kalian ada yang bawa duit gak?" tanya Sasuke.

"Gak punya,"

"Gak ada,"

"Apalagi aku,"

"Oh, kerenya kita," ujar Sasuke menarik kesimpulan bahwa timnya itu adalah tim yang kere. "Bagaimana kita mau beli permen rasa manis besi kalau gak punya duit," lanjut Sasuke kemudian.

"Kita curi saja permen itu," usul Suigetsu dengan sangat tidak berotaknya.

"Wah, anak baik gak boleh mencuri dong. Dosa tahu!" ujar Sasuke yang ternyata cukup bijak itu.

"Lalu apa yang kita lakukan?" tanya Suigetsu kemudian.

"Ya, karena gak ada cara lain ya udah kita mencuri aja. Lagipula kita kan memang bukan anak baik, jadi kita boleh mencuri," jelas Sasuke dengan sangat nista.

Para anggota tim taka yang ada disana Cuma bisa _sweatdropped_.

"Itu pabriknya kan?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Menurut sumber yang terpercaya sih iya. Coba lihat ini, gambar bangunan itu mirip kan dengan yang ada di foto ini," ujar Juugo sambil memperlihatkan foto bangunan pabrik permen rasa manis besi yang baru saja dicarinya melalui Wikipedia mobile.

"Wah, iya. Tidak salah lagi. Bangunan itu sangat mirip dengan foto yang ada di handphone itu," ujar Sasuke.

Mereka lalu menuju pabrik tersebut.

BRAAKK!

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Sasuke ditabrak oleh seseorang yang berlari dengan kecepatan kilat.

"Wah, eyeshield 21 ya?" tanya Suigetsu ke orang tersebut.

"Bukan, kalau Eyeshield 21 mah kecepatan cahaya. Kalau gue kecepatan kilat," jelas orang tersebut.

"Jadi kamu siapa dong?" tanya Karin.

"Gue Raikage," ucap Raikage.

"Uh, gak sopan amat main langsung tabrak aja. Dasar gila! Kalau lari tuh pakai mata dong!" hardik Sasuke.

"Hei, namanya lari mana ada pakai mata, yang ada mah pakai kaki, goblok!" balas Raikage.

"Hei, kalian berdua kok malah bertengkar sih? Kayak anak kecil aja. Oh ya, Raikage, kenapa kamu lari ketakutan begitu?" tanya Karin.

"Gue tadi dikejar banci," jawab Raikage.

"Jangan-jangan itu si Zetsu," ujar Sasuke.

"Eh, jadi lo kenal dengan banci gila itu?" tanya Raikage.

"Iya, dia peri pohon yang ingin membantu misi kami," ujar Juugo.

"Oh, ya kenalkan aku Karin, yang tampangnya oon itu namanya Suigetsu, yang kayak anak kecil itu Juugo, dan yang cakep itu namanya Sasuke," ujar Karin memperkenalkan anggota tim taka pada Raikage.

"Sasuke?", tanya Raikage dengan emosi yang memuncak.

"Ya, itu aku. Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau telah menghina adikku si Killer Bee! Kau bilang suaranya itu cempreng nan sumbang dan gak pantas jadi rocker sesuai dengan yang dicita-citakannya. Ejekanmu itu telah membuatnya menangis sesegukan dan kehilangan semangat untuk hidup, dia pun akhirnya minggat dari rumah. Kau harus bertanggung jawab!" ucap Raikage berapi-api sampai-sampai Suigetsu kewalahan untuk memadamkan api yang membakar hati sang kazekage.

Raikage melancarkan tinjuan dengan kecepatan kilatnya yang membuat jatuh Sasuke. Sasuke kemudian bangkit dan mengaktifkan mangekyou sharingannya lalu menyerang Raikage dengan Amaterasu. Raikage ambruk namun kembali bangkit untuk menyerang sasuke dengan Liger Bomb yang merupakan taijutsu andalannya. Darah sasuke kritis, namun disaat terakhir sebelum mati dia mengaktifkan jurus terbesarnya dengan menekan tombol segitiga+bulat menghasilkan ultimate jutsu yaitu Susano'o. Raikage langsung mati oleh serangan itu.

"Oh tidak! Aku kalah!" teriak Raikage sambil membanting stik Playstation 2 yang dipegangnya. Oh, ternyata dari tadi pertarungan itu Cuma adegan pertarungan di game berjudul "Naruto Ultimate Accel 3" yang merupakan salah satu game terlaris di playstation 2.

"Tuh, kan lo kalah! Lo harus ngasih tahu tempat penyimpanan permen rasa manis besi, itupun kalau lo tahu," ucap Sasuke.

"Gue tahu kok, tadi kan gue ikut rapat Lima Kage. Salah satu tempat penyimpanannya ada di gedung rapat, tapi disana berbahaya karena disana dijaga ketat oleh berbagai satuan samurai pamong praja sedangkan permen yang ada di pabrik ini sih stoknya udah abis semua. Dan yang mungkin bisa lo lakukan sih mengejar si Danzo si hokage pengganti karena waktu tadi dia kabur gue lihat dia banyak mengambil stok permen rasa manis besi yang mestinya disiapin untuk snack saat istirahat kedua rapat nanti. Kayaknya sih dia nyuri tuh permen buat dikasih ke cucunya, si Sai," jelas Raikage panjang lebar.

"Wah, bahaya juga ada banyak samurai pamong praja, bisa bisa kita malah ditangkap nantinya," ujar Juugo.

"Ya udah, kita kejar si Danzo aja deh," ucap Sasuke member perintah.

"Ayo!" ucap tim taka meninggalkan Raikage yang sedang menyesali kekalahannya. Namun tiba-tiba Raikage harus berlarian lagi karena si banci Zetsu ternyata masih mengejarnya dan jarak mereka sudah semakin dekat.

"Raikage! Kemarilah, honey!" panggil Zetsu dengan sangat menjijikkan.

"Hiii!" Raikage kabur lagi.

###########

Sementara itu akhirnya tim pimpinan Kakashi sampai di perbatasan menuju desa Samurai Besi. Setelah Yamato menjalankan tugasnya untuk mendirikan sebuah rumah, mereka akhirnya beristirahat di rumah itu.

"Naruto!" panggil sebuah suara yang terdengar sangat merdu bagi Naruto. Tentu saja kalau kau mendengar orang yang kau suka memanggilmu, suaranya akan terdengar sangat merdu walaupun secempreng apapun suara aslinya.

Terlihat sosok Sakura yang berjalan ke arah Naruto bersama Kiba dan Lee.

"Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto.

"Kita perlu berbicara, Naruto," ujar Sakura.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku… aku,-" ujar Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Ya, ada apa Sakura-chan? Katakanlah apa yang ingin kau katakan," ujar Naruto meyakinkan Sakura.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto!" ujar Sakura seraya memeluk tubuh Naruto.

'Duh, kenapa misinya seperti ini sih? Aku terpaksa memeluk orang aneh ini. Tsunade-sama awas saja kau nanti karena udah meyuruhku melakukan tindakan menjijikkan seperti ini!' gerutu inner Sakura.

"Eh? Benarkah itu, Sakura?" tanya Naruto ragu walau hatinya sudah sangat berbunga-bunga.

"Tentu saja tidak, bodoh! Hahaha," ujar Sakura sambil melepaskan pelukannya yang terkesan sangat dipaksakan itu.

"Jadi itu semua hanya bohong?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya, tentu saja," ujar Sakura singkat.

Bunga-bunga yang tengah mekar di hati Naruto langsung layu dalam sekejap mata.

"Ayo, Lee! Kiba! Kita pergi!" ucap Sakura kemudian.

Akhirnya Sakura, Lee dan Kiba bergegas pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ya, tapi,-" ucap Naruto sambil meraba saku belakang celananya.

"Tapi kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Sai.

"Dompetku dicuri oleh Sakura!" teriak Naruto histeris.

##### **To be continue or The End? It's up to you **#####

Oi, minna! Gimana ficnya? Ancur? Nista? Garing? Gaje? Hahaha gomen karena fic ini terlalu nista.

Maaf kalau ada yang merasa kalau fic ini telah bashing chara. Reikan gak bermaksud untuk melakukan hal itu kok. Semua yang terjadi di fic ini hanya atas dasar humor semata, jadi jangan marah ya

Hey, jadilah reader yang bertanggung jawab dengan meninggalkan review demi kelanjutan fic ini.

Reikan gak tahu apakah fic ini masih tetap lanjut atau sampai disini aja. Itu semua terserah readers, jadi berikan tanggapanmu.

Oke, **BAGI SIAPA SAJA YANG MEMBACA FIC INI ****WAJIB UNTUK REVIEW****! TERUTAMA YANG KETAWA CEKIKIKAN BACA FIC NISTA INI.**

buat senpai-senpai yang hari Senin besok akan melaksanakan UN, moga sukses ya!

Salam hangat untukmu, para readers and reviewers.

Ja mata ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Taaadaaaa….!

Akhirnya chapter 4 selesai di-update!

Maaf telah menunggu terlalu lama, minna! Maklum akhir-akhir ini Rei banyak kerjaan *sok sibuk… hehe

Oke, setelah sekian lama bersemedi di toilet, akhirnya Rei berhasil mendapatkan ide untuk kelanjutan fic ini.

Tentu saja fic humor nan garing bin gaje ini Rei dibuat demi memancing gelak tawa readers semua.

Moga-moga aja setelah membaca fic ini readers terhibur, tapi hati-hati aja kalau ada yang punya sakit jantung, ntar malah kumat gara-gara ketawa gak berhenti-henti. Hehe

WARNING: Fic ini mengandung unsure Gajeness, Garingness, Ancur, sangat OoC, timeline suka-suka Author, EYD suka-suka Author, Alur cepat, misstypo (s), Aneh, Nista, Abal dan sejenisnya.

Author sedang sangat-sangat stress jadi no bacot lagi…

My special thanks untuk readers yang udah sudi mereview di chapter 3:

**Author yg gak login**

**Randz Kitsu**

**Midzubashi aoi**

**Felix D. Bender**

**The Portal Transmission-19**

**Aikichi97**

**Ulqiura ekor empat**

**MiNNeR3**

**Princess Assasin**

**XxXx KinKaku-SaMa XxXx**

**Yusei'Uzumaki'Fudo**

**Widy Kakitaka**

Genre: HUMOR & PARODY

Rating: T

**Don't like don't read!**

Disclaimer: gak mungkin Rei yang buat Naruto!

Oke selamat menikmati hidangan fic ini, atas kejelekan, kenistaan dan kehancuran fic ini, Reikan-kun sebagai Author meminta maaf.

Happy reading!

…..

.

**DROUGHT WATER CRISIS by HamPerS Reikan**

CHAPTER 4

By: HamPerS Reikan

.

.

"Dompetku dicuri oleh Sakura!" teriak Naruto histeris.

"Apa?"

"Iya! Sakura mencopetku! Oh, sial!" rutuk Naruto.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kejar dia!" seru Kakashi.

Breeeaaaattt...

"Iya!" seru semuanya.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kok ada bau yang gak enak gini ya?" tanya Yamato yang reflek langsung menutup hidung saat bau tak sedap datang menghampiri indera pembaunya.

"Iya, bener!" ujar Kakashi membenarkan.

"Kau mencium bau yang sama juga kan Naruto?" tanya Sai kemudian pada Naruto yang dari tadi hanya diam membisu.

"Naruto?" tanya Sai panggil Sai heran karena pertanyaannya tak digubris oleh si bocah kyuubi itu.

Naruto tetap tak berkutik dari posisinya. Mukanya memerah.

"Kita harus mencari tahu dari mana asal bau ini. Kuchiyose no jutsu." ujar Kakashi mengeluarkan jurus kuchiyosenya.

"Pakkun!" panggil Kakashi pada kuchiyose anjing miliknya. Dan pada detik selanjutnya sebuah cakaran anjing terlihat mengoyak bagian atas masker hitam milik Kakashi. Namun anehnya saat masker itu sobek, masih tidak terlihat wajah Kakashi yang sebenarnya, karena didalam masker itu ternyata terpasang masker yang lainnya lagi. Dalam suatu wawancara yang pernah dilakukan oleh seorang wartawan 'Seputar Dunia Ninja', diketahui bahwa setiap harinya Kakashi menggunakan lebih dari selusin masker hitam untuk menutupi wajahnya. Katanya sih buat jaga-jaga kalau entar maskernya koyak. Tampaknya beliau memang sangat tidak ingin wajah aslinya terlihat oleh khalayak ramai. Sebegitu jeleknyakah wajah aslinya?

"Aduh!" Kakashi meringis kesakitan.

"Pakkun, pakkun! Gue masih muda tahu! Jangan dipanggil pak dong! Panggil mas aja kenapa sih? Susah bener bilang itu aja!" protes Pakkun yang nampaknya udah bosan kalau dia dipanggil pakkun. Memang Pakkun, eh Maskun adalah anjing tua berjiwa muda.

"Ya udah deh Maskun. Aku mau minta tolong cari tahu dari mana bau tidak sedap ini berasal?" tanya Kakashi yang tampaknya pasrah dan tidak ingin berdebat dengan anjingnya itu.

"Oh, itu mah gampang!" ujar Pakkun, eh Maskun sambil mengendus bau tersebut.

"Hoek, Naruto coba berbalik!" perintah Pakkun, eh Maskun.

"Eh?" respon Naruto.

Kemudian Naruto berbalik. Dan ternyata tidak ada apa-apa disana.

"Gak ada apa-apa tuh," ujar Sai.

"Naruto, sekarang coba buka celana oranye-mu itu!" perintah Pakkun, eh Maskun lagi.

Saat celana tersebut dibuka terlihatlah tumpukan sampah hasil pencernaan tubuh yang menumpuk disana. Ternyata Naruto boker di celana! Dan ternyata lagi alasan kenapa tinjanya tersebut tidak terlihat dari luar adalah akibat celana oranye-nya yang mirip dengan warna tinjanya yang coklat muda ke-oranye-oranye-an. Jorok banget! Mungkin inilah alasan kenapa Naruto gemar memakai celana berwarna oranye (?).

"Eh, ih, ah, uh, itu..." ujar Naruto gelagapan bercampur rasa malu yang amat dahsyat.

"Dasar jorok lo Naruto!" maki Sai dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Sebenarnya aku lupa ganti pampers, pampers yang ini udah bocor kayaknya," ujar Naruto lugu.

"Ih, dasar bayi! Udah gede masih pake pampers juga! Kalau mau boker ya ke WC lah dasar oon!" kali ini giliran Kakashi yang memaki.

"Sebenarnya sih gitu. Tapi aku lihat tadi di pintu WC ada tulisan 'maaf WC lagi mampet', jadi urung deh niatku," ucap Naruto dalam pengakuan dosanya kali ini. Tampaknya Naruto tidak mengindahkan pepatah yang berbunnyi '_Malu beraknya, Sesak di jalan_'. Sedetik kemudian si rambut durian pun langsung ngacir ke semak-semak untuk membuang hajatnya.

.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.

Karena tampaknya pembicaraan pada cerita ini telah jauh melenceng dan sangat menjijikkan a.k.a jorok, jadi kita lanjutkan ke bagian lain dulu.

Di tempat rapat pertemuan lima kage digelar, sang mizukage tampak bosan bin gerah nan ganjen dan gatel.

"Choujuurou, garukin punggungku dong, gatel nih!" perintah Mizukage cantik ini.

Choujuurou yang disuruh langsung nosebleed karena belum pernah seumur-umur dia menyentuh seorang wanita dan dia kan masih dibawah umur. Oh tidak, mestinya komisi perlindungan anak melihat insiden ini dan langsung menutup mata Choujuurou agar ia tidak terpengaruh oleh adegan yang mungkin saja nantinya akan menjurus ke kategori rating M itu!

Choujuurou yang kehilangan banyak darah pun akhirnya ditangani oleh seorang samurai medis.

"Apakah dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Mizukage cemas.

"Tunggu sebentar, akan saya cek apakah dia masih hidup atau udah mati," ujar Samurai medis itu.

Sang samurai lalu mengambil Katakana yang terselip di sarung pedang yang ada di pinggangnya. Katakana itu tampak mengkilap seperti baru karena terus menerus di asah dengan batu asah yang di dapatkan langsung dari laut cina selatan tempat Nyi Roro Gundul bersemayam. Konon kabarnya ketajaman dari katakana tersebut sangat melegenda, karena kabarnya lagi katakana itu pernah digunakan oleh seorang samurai legendaris pada masa restorasi Meiji.

"Mungkin ini akan terlihat sedikit kejam. Jadi bagi pemirsa di rumah harap tidak meniru adegan yang berbahaya ini," ujar Samurai medis tersebut ke kamera televisi. Ternyata tayangan ini diliput secara langsung oleh stasiun tv terkemuka asal Konoha, Ktv.

Sang Samurai lalu dengan ganasnya mengarahkan bidikan mata katakana tepat ke jantung Choujuurou, hingga darah langsung menyembur dari organ tubuh pemompa darah tersebut.

"Bughhh!" teriak Choujuurou kesakitan namun masih dalam kondisi tak sadar.

"Syukurlah, ternyata dia masih hidup," ujar Samurai tersebut dengan wajah lega.

'Huh, iblis nih orang! Kejam banget!' teriak Mizukage dalam hati. Loh? Kok teriak dalam hati sih?

"Dia telah kehilangan banyak darah karena nosebleed tadi. Dan golongan darahnya sangat langka!" ujar sang Samurai medis tersebut.

'Bukannya samurai gendeng ini yang bikin Choujuurou tambah kekurangan darah?' tanya Ao dalam hati. Tampaknya perkataan dalam hati memang sedang populer sekarang #plak!

"Memang golongan darahnya apa?" tanya Ao kali ini di luar hati, heh?

"Gak tau sih, cuma kayaknya langka aja. Liat nih darahnya warna biru! Jangan-jangan dia keturunan ningrat," ujar samurai medis tersebut sambil membelah jantung Choujurou untuk memperlihatkan kepada semua yang hadir disana bagaimana birunya darah Choujuurou.

"Oi, yang bener aja lo! Bisa mati anak orang jantungnya lo belah kaya' gitu!" teriak Ao tak tega melihat juniornya yang sekarat tambah sekarat.

"Oh iya ya, maaf saya lupa. Hehehe..." ucap sang samurai medis sambil tertawa ringan dengan wajah polos seperti tanpa dosa. Samurai medis tersebut akhirnya menutup sejenak Jantung Choujuurou dengan lem cap kambing yang baru saja dibelinya di supermarket terdekat.

"Hmm, tidak ada jalan lain lagi. Hal itu harus segera dilakukan," ujar Mifune yang baru saja mendapatkan pengampunan dari sang mizukage dengan sedikit sogokan berupa sebuah permen rasa manis besi berlambang cinta yang mirip dengan tato di dahi sang kazekage muda itu.

"Jadi kita harus mengorbankannya?" tanya si botak, asisten Mifune.

"Iya, Laksanakan penanganan darurat dengan memberi transfusi darah dari Butamaru!" perintah Mifune pada samurai medis tersebut.

Kemudian datanglah Butamaru, sosok yang disebut juga memiliki darah biru karena dulu pernah dipelihara oleh seorang ningrat dan pernah menelan 2 kaleng cat warna biru yang mengubah struktur warna darahnya. Namun sayangnya ternyata Butamaru yang dimaksud sebagai bangsawan itu ialah seekor BABI!

Proses transfusi darah pun berlangsung. Butamaru harus merelakan hidupnya demi kehidupan seorang anak manusia bernama Choujuurou yang masih terlalu lugu dan polos terhadap nistanya dunia ini.

"Hahah... hah... ngiiikk... eh!" engah Choujuurou yang baru saja siuman, kemudian terkejut dengan suara aneh yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Akhirnya kau selamat, asisten kesayanganku!" ujar Mizukage sambil berlari ingin memeluk Choujuurou namun dihalang oleh Ao supaya nosebleed Choujuurou tidak kambuh lagi karena dipeluk oleh sang mizukage.

"Aku kenapa... ngiik?" tanya Choujuurou sembari kemudian menutup mulutnya karena suara itu muncul lagi.

"Kau kekurangan banyak darah, jadi kami melakukan transfusi darah untukmu dengan seekor babi bangsawan (bangsa hewan)," ujar Gaara yang sedari tadi ternyata tutup mata saat operasi transfusi darah tersebut berlangsung. Maklum dia kan phobia sama darah? Bahkan waktu bercermin melihat rambutnya sendiri pun phobia itu kambuh dengan sangat akut dan tidak elitnya.

"Huaaa... tidaaaakkk! masa aku ditolong oleh babi!" tangis Choujuurou menderu-deru sehingga orang-orang yang melewati kawasan itu memberikannya uang karena ia dikira pengemis yang sedang nangis kelaparan.

"Kami turut berduka cita," ucap para hadirin yang ada disana dengan themesong lagu mengheningkan cipta.

"Apakah tidak ada cara lain untuk menghilangkan suara yang tidak enak itu?" tanya Ao pada sang samurai medis.

"Ada sih, tapi cukup menjijikkan. Caranya ia harus berciuman dengan seorang pangeran dari negeri Buta Kingdom yang tersesat dan akhirnya di pelihara oleh si ratu -kalah- judi konoha. Sang pangeran itu juga dari kalangan bangsawan (bangsa hewan) yang bernama Tonton, seekor babi," jawab samurai medis itu.

"Huuaaa... babi lagiii! tidaaakkk!" tangis Choujuurou makin menderu sehingga mengakibatkan kaca-kaca jendela di ruangan itu pecah dikarenakan suaranya yang mencapai tipe frekuensi ultrasonik itu.

"Sudah tidak ada cara lain lagi Choujuurou-kun, kita hars melakukannya. Ao bawa dia. Kita menuju konoha!" seru Mizukage.

Akhirnya mizukage yang berdandan ala wanita miskin yang kekurangan dana untuk membeli bahan pakaian itupun pergi bersama dua asistennya tersebut.

"Kalau gitu kita juga pergi deh!" ujar Gaara.

"Loh? Kok tiba-tiba main langsung mutusin pergi aja?" tanya Temari pada adik bungsunya itu.

"Eneg gue liat tampang ancur si buruk rupa Mifune!" ujar Gaara sarkastis.

Temari dan Kankurou cuma bisa sweatdropped dengerin celotehan sarkastis adiknya itu. Oh dosa apa yang mereka miliki hingga punya adik yang mulutnya sepedas cabe rawit begitu.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat.

"Lalu apakah kita juga akan pergi, kakek?" tanya Kurotsuchi.

"Pergi? Gak ah! Rematikku kambuh. Pinggangku! Aduh!" rintih Tsuchikage kesakitan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Tsuchikage-sama?" tanya Akatsuchi.

"Akatsuchi, tolong urut pinggangku!" perintah Tsuchikage. Ternyata alasan Tsuchikage membawa Akatsuchi pada misi kali ini ialah karena ia takut gejala rematiknya kambuh lagi dan disaat seperti inilah kemampuan Akatsuchi sebagai tukang urut berlisensi dapat dihandalkan.

Akhirnya yang tetap tinggal di ruang rapat hanyalah Mifune beserta para asisten dan prajuritnya, dan Tsuchikage bersama cucu dan asistennya.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

***Selamat datang kembali di acara favorit anda, Seputar dunia ninja...

Kali ini kabar sensasional yang sangat mengejutkan datang dari seorang pengangguran tingkat akut bernama Asuma Sarutobi.

Diceritakan oleh sang narasumber bahwa waktu itu Asuma yang gemar merokok dan bermabuk-mabukkan ini pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan mabuk berat di malam hari. Asuma yang berjalan sempoyongan itu melewati sebuah sumur yang terletak di tepi sebuah jalan. Kenapa sumurnya di tepi jalan? Ya jelaslah, masa' sumurnya di tengah jalan sih? Kan jadi berabe tuh! Loh loh loh, kok out of topic ya? Ya udah kita balik ke cerita si Asuma tadi lagi. Dalam perjalanan pulang itu Asuma melewati sumur, dan entah apa yang terjadi kemudian dia iseng liat ke dalam sumur. Pas liat ke bawah.

"Wah, bulannya jatuh ke sumur! Hmm aku harus menolongnya," ucap Asuma.

Kemudian Asuma mencari tali untuk bisa menolong bulan. Setelah mendapatkan tali tersebut, ia ulurkan tali itu ke bawah, dan ternyata nyangkut di batu. Dengan sekuat tenaga dan rasa kebaikan yang berkobar dalam hatinya ia terus berusaha untuk menariknya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Uuuugggghhh..." desahnya kesulitan.

"Aaahhhh..." akhirnya tali terlepas dan Asuma terjengkang ke belakang dengan posisi terlentang.

Mata dari pria yang kabarnya merupakan salah satu anak dari mantan hokage konoha itu menatap ke langit dan ia melihat bulan disana.

"Hmm... syukurlah. Bulan, kalau gak kutolong kau pasti masih di sumur," ujarnya lega karena telah berhasil.

Demikian kisah kepahlawanan nista dari Asuma. Satu pelajaran yang dapat kita ambil dari kisah kali ini ialah: Jangan percaya sama cerita orang mabok! Hahaha. ***

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Killer Bee yang kabur dari rumah sambil menangis itu pergi ke rumah kakeknya yang merupakan master musik enka bernama Sabu.

"Kakeekk!" teriak Killer Bee saat berjumpa dengan kakeknya.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Sabu dengan tampang lugu.

"Heh? Kau tidak mengenaliku, kek? Aku Killer Bee, cucumu!" ujar Killer Bee mencoba mengingatkan.

"Oh, aku punya cucu yang namanya Killer Bee ya? Kok aku gak ingat ya? Tapi ya sudahlah gak apa. Oh ya Killer Bee, kamu sudah kelas berapa sekarang?" tany Sabu.

Killer Bee sweatdropped. Emang wajahnya masih kurang tua apa? Sampai-sampai masih ditanyain urusan sekolahan. Kan dia udah tamat sekolah belasan tahun yang lalu. Gimana sih ni kakek? Haha.

Kemudian Killer Bee mengadu tentang seseorang penderita penyakit mata merah bernama Sasuke yang udah menghina suara sumbangnya dan membuat ia menangis sesegukan hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah.

"Wah, berani-beraninya tuh orang ngatain cucu kakek dengan yang enggak-enggak! Kan suaramu itu gak sumbang! Tapi 100% ancur!" protes sang kakek yang akhirnya membuat Killer Bee menangis lagi.

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan nangis terus," ujar sang Kakek.

Tapi Killer Bee masih saja ngambek.

"Sudahlah Bee, lihat itu ada tukang jual ikan hias!" seru Sabu.

Killer Bee langsung tertarik mendengar kata ikan hias. Ia dan Sabu langsung menyerbu tukang jual ikan hias itu untuk membeli ikan hias.

"Beli ikan bang?" tanya Kisame si penjual ikan hias.

"Ikan hiasnya kok jelek-jelek bang? Mirip yang jual semua!" cibir Killer Bee.

"Sialan ni bocah pake ngata-ngatain gue segala lagi!" kesal Kisame yang menolak untuk dikatain sama jeleknya dengan ikan hiasnya. Ia kesal karena yang dihina bukan cuma dia saja, tapi juga saudara-saudara sebangsa dan setanah airnya -ikan hias.

"Hahaha si tukang jual ikan kalau kesal jadi tambah jelek kayak ikan-ikannya. Haha" ledek Sabu.

"Eh lo biasa aja dong kalau ngomong! Gak usah pake ngehina gue dan ikan-ikan gue dong! Ngajak berantem lo?" maki Kisame yang akhirnya tersulut emosi juga.

Akhirnya pertarungan itu pun terjadi dengan nistanya.

,.,.,.,.,.,,.,

*** Kembali lagi anda berjumpa dengan Reikan di seputar dunia ninja.

Dikabarkan seorang Kazekage muda bertato cinta di dahinya yang kita kenal sebagai Gaara telah berhasil memecahkan solusi untuk rakyatnya yang mengirimkan surat khusus untuknya. Surat tersebut dikirim oleh salah satu daerah miskin di desanya. Isi suratnya sebagai berikut:

"Tuan Kazekage yang terhormat, tolonglah kami. Daerah kami sedang ditimpa bencana kelaparan... banyak warga kami yang mati kelaparan. Tolonglah, bantulah kami untuk memecahkan masalah pelik ini."

Beberapa hari kemudian datanglah surat balasan dari Gaara:

"Pemecahannya... kalau ada warga anda yang kelaparan, beri saja makan secukupnya. Jangan lupa beri vitamin-vitamin yang menyehatkan."

Kira-kira begitulah bunyi dari surat balasan yang amat sangar cerdas (?) itu. Sekali lagi, Gaara sang Kazekage muda berhasil memecahkan permasalahan warganya dengan bijak dan nista.

Sampai jumpa lagi di seputar dunia ninja selanjutnya. Sampai jumpa lagi kapan-kapan. Hehe. ***

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Lagi-lagi si author yang rajin menabung (bohong), baik hati (fitnah) dan suka menolong (jangan percaya) ini pun mengajak para readers semua beranjak lagi ke sebuah tempat dimana Sasuke dan kawan-kawan bertemu dengan Danzou si tua bangka.

"Huh, akhirnya ketemu juga. Lo yang namanya Danzou kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Nih anak kalau ngomong gak pake etika sopan santun ya, dasar anak jaman sekarang! Gue kan jauh lebih tua dari lo! Jadi manggilnya lebih sopan dikit dong!" gerutu Danzou.

"Eh? Tumben banget Danzou-sama ngaku kalau dia udah tua, biasanya kan dia ngakunya masih berumur 17 tahun," kata Fuu berbisik kepada Torune yang akhirnya keduanya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa lo berdua ketawa-ketawa?" hardik Danzou.

"Oh, gak apa kok Danzou-sama," ujar keduanya bersamaan.

"Masa bodo lo udah tua atau udah bau tanah juga gue gak peduli, yang penting gue ketemu dengan lo," ucap Sasuke.

"Eh? Kok Sasuke jadi kasar begitu ya? Bukannya dia itu orangnya lembut? Kalau begini sih image cool-nya jadi berkurang dong!" ujar Karin.

"Dia emang begitu sikapnya kalau bicara dengan yang lebih tua. Mungkin dia kesal dengan si tua bangka itu karena mukanya punya keriput sama kaya' kakaknya Sasuke, si Itachi, orang yang paling dibenci Sasuke karena dia minjem duit Sasuke buat beli novel icha-icha tapi gak pernah dibalikin sampe sekarang," jelas Juugo.

"Ooh, gitu toh," ujar Karin bersamaan dengan Suigetsu.

"Jadi ada perlu apa lo kemari?" tanya Danzou.

"Gue mau ngerebut permen rasa manis besi yang lo bawa kabur!" jawab Sasuke.

"Gak boleh, ini buat cucu gue si Sai!" ujar Danzou.

"Kalau gitu akan gue rebut secara paksa!" ujar Sasuke yang langsung menyerang Danzou dengan Chidori miliknya.

Namun Danzou berhasil menghindar. Dia lalu membuka perban di tangan kanannya.

"Apaan tuh? Kutil semua!" ujar Sasuke.

"Enak aja! Ini mata sharingan namanya!" tegas Danzou.

"Ya, lalu apa gunanya tuh gambar mata?" tanya Sasuke.

"Gak ada sih, cuma buat tato aja biar keren," jelas Danzou dengan sangat nista.

Kemudian dalam satu serangan Danzou dapat memukul jatuh Sasuke dengan mempergunakan tongkat yang ia dapat entah darimana. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke terseungkur jatuh tak berdaya. Oh, tidak, pertarungan yang terlalu berat sebelah.

"Ampuni aku! Aku tidak berniat melakukan semua ini!" ujar Sasuke sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

Danzou yang melihat tangisan Sasuke langsung merasa iba, karena ia jadi teringat pada cucunya yang bernama Sai yang punya warna rambut yang sama dengan Sasuke. Terlebih lagi ia lihat Sasuke menangis hingga mengeluarkan air mata darah dari mata merahnya itu. Danzou yang iba lalu membuka perban di mata kanannya.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi. Aku tidak tahan melihat ada orang yang punya penyakit mata merah yang sama denganku menangis," ujar Danzou yang ternyata mata kanannya juga terkena penyakit mata merah.

"Hiks... hiks..." Sasuke masih saja sesegukan menumpahkan air matanya.

"Coba kau jelaskan apa sebenarnya maksudmu ingin merebut permen rasa manis besi ini dariku," perintah Danzou.

Sasuke lalu menceritakan perihal tujuannya yang sebenarnya dalam merebut permen rasa manis besi itu dan juga tentang Tobi sang bocah malang.

Danzou yang mendengar kisah tragis nan pilu itu akhirnya ikut meneteskan air mata karena tak sanggup membayangkan menderitanya Tobi tanpa permen rasa manis besi itu. Danzou pun mengikhlaskan untuk memberikan semua permen rasa manis besi tersebut pada Sasuke untuk diberikan pada Tobi. Danzou juga bercerita bahwa sebaiknya Sasuke membatalkan rencana untuk pergi ke Konoha karena hingga sekarang obat untuk penyakit mata merah belum juga ditemukan di Konoha.

"Hiks... hiks... hidup memang sangat berat. Namun akhirnya aku bisa berbuat satu kebaikan dengan memberikan permen rasa manis besi ini ke orang yang lebih membutuhkannya. Dengan ini aku bisa pergi dari dunia ini dengan tenang karena targetku untukk jadi hokage dan berbuat satu kebaikan saja akhirnya terpenuhi. Selamat tinggal semuanya," Danzou akhirnya bunuh diri dengan meledakkan dirinya sendiri dengan bom.

"Huaaa... Danzou-samaaaaaa!" Tim Taka, Fuu serta Torune yang ada di situ teriak dan menangis.

Tim Taka menangis karena haru.

"Huaaa... Danzou-samaaa gak boleh matiiii... entar yang nagsih kita duit jajan siapa dooongggg?" tangis Fuu.

"Eh, tapi kalau Danzou-sama mati, entar kita kan bisa dapat harta warisannya," ucap Torune kemudian.

"Iya ya,... tapi memangnya Danzou-sama punya warisan? Danzou-sama kan kere!" ujar Fuu membantah.

"Oh iya ya," tanggap Fuu.

"Huuaaaa..." akhirnya mereka berdua menangis kembali.

Setelah puas menangis bersama dan selesai memotong-motong tubuh Danzou untuk beberapa organ dalamnya yang masih bisa dijual di toko loak, akhirnya mereka pamit untuk berpisah. Tim Taka pergi untuk bertemu dengan Tobi dan mengantarkan permen rasa manis besi ke bocah malang itu.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Kembali lagi ke tempat awal cerita chapter ini, dimana Naruto sudah berhasil membersihkan diri dari segala najis yang melekat di tubuhnya dan mengganti pakaiannya. Naruto, Sai, Yamato dan Kakashi pun akhirnya melupakan misi utama mereka sebagai mata-mata dalam pertemuan lima kage. Mereka mengalihkan misi untuk mengejar si pencopet cantik berambut merah muda bernama Sakura.

Di perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan Gaara si kazekage.

"Hey Naruto!" Panggil Gaara.

"Ada apa Gaar?" tanya Naruto.

"Eh? Ada apa ya? Kok gue lupa?" tanya Gaara balik.

"Ingat Gaar tentang rencana kita mau bunuh Naruto yang udah membunuh Pein!" ucap Kankurou.

"Oh iya bener juga lo, Batman! Woy Naruto, gue mau deklarasikan perang ngelawan lo yang udah ngebunuh Pein yang harusnya jadi juru hujan desa Suna!" ujar Gaara.

"Eh? Kok malah gue yang disalahin sih? Kan Pein-nya bunuh diri! Dan mengenai urusan desa lo ya nasib lo sendiri jangan bawa-bawa gue dong!" bantah Naruto.

"Eh iya ya? Tapi mau gimana lagi Nar, gue dipaksa supaya nuntasin masalah kekeringan di desa gue! Lo sih yang belum tau bagaimana beratnya jadi pemimpin itu, hiks..." tutur Gaara yang curhat tentang beratnya beban hidupnya sebagai Kazekage.

"Iya Gaar, gue ngerti. Tapi lo jangan nangis gitu dong! Malu dong! Masa' Kazekage nagis sih!" ujar Naruto.

"Oh iya, lo bener Nar. Sekarang gue terpaksa harus membunuh lo biar gue gak dituntut beban ini terus! Mati lo!" ujar Gaara melancarkan serangan.

Tapi? Eh mana pasirnya? Kok gak ada?

"Eh? Oh iya gue lupa! Guci pasir ini kan udah gue ganti jadi isi air semua! Jadi gue gak punya senjata pasir dong sekarang! Sial!" gerutu Gaara.

"Duh, gimana ni Gaar, lo gak punya pasir dan kita cuma bertiga sedangkan mereka kan berempat." ujar Temari pada adiknya tersebut.

"Ini gara-gara lo sih pake setuju segala gue bawa air buat ngisi guci ini kan jadinya gue gak bisa nyerang pake pasir lagi!" maki Gaara pada Temari.

"Ih, kok lo malah nyalahin gue sih? Kan itu ide lo!" balas Temari yang gak mau kalah.

"Bukan! Itu salah lo!"

"Salah lo!"

"Lo yang salah!"

"Gue bener! Lo salah!"

"Lo salah!"

"Lo!"

"Lo!"

Naruto, Sai, Yamato dan Kakashi hanya bisa bengong liat dua orang kakak beradik itu saling berdebat berbantahan.

"Duh! Dasar kakak sama adik gak ada guna!" gerutu Kankurou.

"Ya udah deh kami pergi dulu ya!" ucap Naruto sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan Gaara, Temari dan Kankurou.

"Ya udah deh, hati-hati di jalan ya!" ucap Kankurou. Loh?

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Setelah jauh berjalan mendaki gunung leawi lembah serta sungai-sungai yang mengalir indah, akhirnya Naruto dan timnya berhasil mengejar Sakura.

"Sakura! Tunggu!" Panggil Naruto sambil menghalangi Sakura.

"Naruto maafkan aku!" ujar Sakura yang terperangkap akhirnya mengaku salah.

"Aku tau kalau kamu gak salah kok, aku cuma pengen kamu balikin duit aku dan kasih tahu siapa yang udah maksa kamu lakuin semua ini," ujar Naruto.

"Sebenarnya... aku disuruh oleh..." ujar Sakura terbata-bata.

Tak lama kemudian tampaklah sosok Sasuke bersama timnya sedang beristirahat di bawah air terjun. Sakura langsung memanfaatkan momen ini.

"Sebenarnya Sasuke yang udah memaksaku melakukan ini semua, dan uangnya udah kuserahin semua sama Sasuke. Tuh dia lagi duduk-duduk disana!" ujar Sakura. "Oh ya Naruto, aku pergi dulu ya! Ada urusan penting! Ayo Kiba, Lee!" lanjut Sakura meminta izin untuk pergi.

"Loh? Gimana ini Naruto? Kok malah ngebiarin si Sakura kabur?" tanya Yamato heran.

"Tidak apa, karena semua ini ulah Sasuke. Jadi aku harus meminta pertanggungjawaban Sasuke," ujar Naruto yang sepertinya termakan oleh perkataan Sakura.

"Loh? Kamu kan mungkin aja ditipu sama tuh cewek!" seru Sai.

"Aku yakin kok sama dia. Bahkan untuk meyakinkanku bahwa Sasuke lah yang telah memaksa Sakura mencuri, Sakura sampai memberiku uang 50 ribu ryo untuk meyakinkanku. Memang dia sangat baik hati sampai-sampai mau memberikan uang untukku yang baru saja dicopet," jelas Naruto dengan lugunya.

"Loh? Yang nyopet kamu itu kan Sakura! Dan uang yang diberi sama Sakura untuk kamu itu kan memang uang kamu yang dia copet dari kamu! Gimana sih?" celetuk Yamato.

"Oh iya ya? Kok gak kepikiran sih? Aku ditipu lagi! Sialan!" gerutu Naruto.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan Sasuke yang ada disana?" tanya Kakashi kemudian.

"Hmmm... aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya jadi aku ingin menyapanya sekaligus bertanya tentang fitnah Sakura tadi walau aku sudah tahu bahwa Sakura telah menipuku," ujar Naruto.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Mereka pun pergi ke tempat Sasuke sedang beristirahat. Namun sayang ternyata tempat mereka dan Sasuke terpisah oleh jurang yang cukup dalam yang mana di jurang tersebut mengalirlah air terjun dengan sangat deras.

"Sasuke!" panggil Naruto.

Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak mendengar panggilan Naruto. Mungkin akibat ributnya suara air terjun, atau mungkin juga karena Sasuke itu budeg. Hehe...

"SAAASSSUUKKEEE!" teriak Naruto dengan sangat kencang setelah ia tahu panggilan pertamanya tidak mendapatkan respon dari Sasuke.

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke singkat setelah mendengar ada suara sayup-sayup yang memanggilnya.

"Oh, si dobe," ujar Sasuke.

"Aduh, gimana ngomongnya ya kalau suara air terjunnya ribut begini. Air terjun bisa diam bentar gak? Berisik tahu!" celoteh Naruto.

"Dasar goblok! Mana bisa tuh air terjun diam?" maki Sai yang sepertinya sudah kehabisan kesabaran mendengar celoteh Naruto.

"Oh iya ya," ujar Naruto.

Cling! Tiba-tiba Naruto melihat ada lampu neon pertanda ide di kepala Sai. Sontak Naruto langsung membenturkan kepalanya dengan Sai supaya lampu neon berisi ide itu dapat berpindah ke kepalanya. Cara yang sangat bodoh dan terlalu nista memang, tapi karena cerita ini author yang buat jadi suka-suka author dong... hahaha. Ajaibnya ternyata author memperkenankan cara yang dilakukan oleh Naruto tersebut sehingga lampu neon tersebut benar-benar berpindah ke kepala Naruto.

"Aha!" ucap Naruto setelah berhasil menterjemahkan bahasa yang terkandung di dalam lampu neon tersebut. Sepertinya sih bahasa pascal (?).

Kemudian Naruto mengambil handphone-nya dan mengetik sms.

-To: Sasuke teme.

- Teme! Apa kabar? Lama gak jumpa. Oh ya, aku mau nanya apa betul lo yang nyuruh Sakura buat nyopet dompet gue?

-sms terkirim-

Sasuke yang mendengar suara dering dari handphone-nya lalu membaca sms tersebut dan membalas.

-To: Naruto dobe.

- Sialan lo dobe! Jangan main fitnah dong! Gue gak ada nyuruh Sakura buat nyopet lo!

-sms terkirim-

Sasuke langsung emosi karena difitnah.

Setelah itu Naruto kembali mengetik sms balasan.

-To: Sasuke teme.

- Sialan juga lo! Kan gue gak fitnah! Gue cuma nanya!

-pengiriman pesan gagal-

"Loh? Kok gak terkirim? Yaah, pulsaku udah habis! Sialan!" gerutu Naruto.

Sasuke yang menunggu sms balasan yang diharapkan berisi penjelasan dari Naruto akhirnya tak sabar lagi menunggu. Ia menatap tajam ke arah naruto. Naruto yang diperlakukan begitu mencoba untuk tetap bersikap ramah sambil mencoba berbincang dengan Sasuke melalui medium teriakan.

"Teme! Maaf yang tadi cuma nanya! Kabar lo gimana? Baek?" tanya Naruto sambil teriak.

"Apa? Lo bilang gue jelek? Sialan lo!" maki Sasuke.

"Apa lo bilang? Gue kaya taik! Kurang ajar banget lo!" balas Naruto.

'Sebenernya tuh dobe ngomong apa sih? gak jelas suaranya,' tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto lagi.

"Apa? Gue gak denger apa yang lo bilang!" sahut Sasuke.

"Apa? Lo bilang gue binatang jalang? Bener-bener cari mati nih orang," ucap Naruto sambil membentuk rasengan di tangannya. Ia terbakar akan keramahan, eh maksudnya kemarahan.

"Rasengan? Ngajak ribut tuh orang?" Sasuke yang melihat Naruto mengeluarkan Rasengan pun gak mau kalah dan akhirnya ia membentuk segel jurus chidori.

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

Mereka berdua melompat untuk saling menyerang. Memang cukup mengerikan efek dari salah paham karena gak bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkan orang lain dengan jelas akibat suara berisik air terjun.

Rasengan bertemu Chidori, menghasilkan ledakan gelombang chakra yang sangat dahsyat. Efek dari ledakan itu adalah hilangnya air terjun yang tadi memiisahkan mereka. Air terjun itu hilang karena terlempar oleh ledakan chakra. Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi? Jangan tanya sama author karena author pun gak tahu jawabannya.

Kedua shinobi terlempar menjauh sambil mengerang kesakitan.

"Sialan lo teme! Sakit banget tau gak?" gerutu Naruto. Hilangnya air terjun membuat mereka kini bisa saling mendengar satu sama lain dengan normal.

"Lo tuh yang sialan main langsung nyerang pake rasengan segala!" balas Sasuke.

"Lagian lo juga nyerang pake chidori kok!" ujar Naruto.

"Iya juga sih. Oh ya, tadi lo ngomong apa sih? Gak denger gue apa yang lo bilang," ujar Sasuke.

"Gue bilang gue minta maaf karena udah memfitnah lo, ternyata Sakura yang udah menipu gue untuk kesejuta kalinya," jelas Naruto.

"Oh gitu toh. Maafin gue yah karena udah salah sangka," ujar Sasuke.

"Gue juga minta maaf," ujar Naruto.

Mereka berdua akhirnya bersalaman saling memaafkan namun sayangnya tidak ada salam tempel yang mereka dapatkan. Maklum masih belum waktunya lebaran. Kedua sahabat itu terlihat sangat kompak dan akrab walau mereka sudah lama tidak saling bertatap muka.

Sementara di sisi bagian lain tempat tersebut, Karin, Juugo, Suigetsu, Yamato, Kakashi dan Sai hanya bisa terdiam melihat serial drama persahabatan yang terjadi di hadapan mereka.

"Kakaaakkk! Tobi anak baik dataaaangg!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara anak kecil bertopeng datang menghampiri mereka.

"Oh Tobi, ternyata kau kemari," ujar Sasuke.

"Oh iya, ini permen rasa manis besinya. Nikmati dengan santai ya!" ujar Sasuke lagi sambil menyerahkan permen rasa besi manis kepada Tobi.

"Horeee! permennya dapat! Makasih kakak!" teriak Tobi girang.

"Ya sama-sama," ujar Sasuke.

Tobi lalu memakan permen tersebut dengan lahap. Ia terlihat sangat menikmatinya.

Hingga kemudian saat permen tersebut habis terjadi hal yang aneh.

Tobi yang anak kecil mendadak berubah menjadi orang dewasa. Eh, bukan maksudnya berubah menjadi orang yang sangat tua. Rambutnya memanjang. Lalu topengnya terlepas hingga terlihatlah kerut-kerut keriput yang menghiasi wajah tua nan boros miliknya.

"Tobi?" tanya Sasuke heran dengan perubahan tersebut.

"Aku bukan Tobi, namaku Uchiha Madara," ujar Tobi, eh salah maksudnya Uchiha Madara dengan suara yang ringkih dan sangat berat. Jauh sekali berbeda dengan suara Tobi yang cempreng dan ringan.

**(((bagusnya lanjut atau tamat disini aja ya?)))**

Gimana minna? Lucukah? Garingkah?

Berikan pendapatmu di kotak review ya! Rei tunggu lho!

Reikan gak tahu apakah fic ini masih tetap lanjut atau sampai disini aja. Itu semua terserah readers, jadi berikan tanggapanmu.

Oke, **BAGI SIAPA SAJA YANG MEMBACA FIC INI ****WAJIB UNTUK REVIEW****! TERUTAMA YANG KETAWA CEKIKIKAN BACA FIC NISTA INI.**

Salam hangat untukmu, para readers and reviewers.

Ja mata ne!


End file.
